Nekomata
by lizzybudd
Summary: Book 3 - It was dark when he woke up. So dark it didn't make any difference when he forced his eyelids open...
1. Ravages

_Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently for me to get the third book in this series started (it took quite a bit longer than I thought, so much stuff going on IRL). And thank you for all the beautiful reviews on the final chapter of Neko last year, I hope you like Nekomata just as much!_

 _So last year I left you all dangling from the cliffiest of cliffhangers…._

* * *

It was dark when he woke up. So dark it didn't make any difference when he forced his eyelids open. For a moment his memory floundered, but the blackness that pulsed against his eyeballs helped him remember. He was in the tunnels. It could be any time at all above ground but down here, eternal night.

He leavered himself upright, bare back and shoulders peeling from the cheap leather of the bench seat with a low ripping sound as he sat with a grimace. The air in the old carriage was musty and still, a thin layer of greasy sweat irritated his skin and set his mood on edge. He propped his elbows on his knees and sank his head into his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes to make starbursts of colour where there were none. Then he raked his hands through his hair a few times in an attempt to wake himself up, fingers tangling in the long, sweaty strands that tugged at his scalp.

After a few moments the sleep fog cleared. He stilled, listened, then cursed softly. Even though he couldn't see he sensed that the bench across from him was empty. Again. He felt a muscle in his jaw twitch as he let out a rough sigh. How many times did he have to go through this? He dropped his head again, letting it hang between his shoulders for a second before urgency prodded his limbs into motion. He felt for his boots, shoved his feet into them and laced them quickly. His questing fingers found the t-shirt he'd left draped over the handrail, pulling it on as he made his way to the end of the carriage. Memory guided him out of the rear door and onto the subway tracks.

He stood for a moment, shrugging off the last of the cobwebs that lingered after what felt like less than an hours sleep and stretching his senses out into the black to get his bearings. These days all he needed to be able to see clearly was the faintest spark of light, but this far underground there was literally nothing to draw upon. So instead he concentrated on the slight gusts of air that came down the tracks from the surface, weak but discernible. Not for the first time he wished he could risk the use of a flashlight, but the danger of being spotted was far too real, even this deep beneath the city. Turning back to the carriage he reached in to grope for his backpack, shouldering it on then checking that the hunting knife he kept strapped to his thigh was still in its holster. With nothing left to linger over he set out in the direction of the faint breeze.

The thick soles of his boots crunched quietly over the grit and debris that littered the floor of the tunnel as he made his way cautiously, left arm searching for the tunnel wall then using it to guide him, fingertips trailing lightly over the roughened brick. Although he tried to move quietly he was hyper aware of each scuff and breath that echoed off the ceiling that curved overhead. Fear battled with caution as he held himself back from charging ahead.

A little time passed before the air around him began to lighten from midnight to dusk, morphing into a dark grey that allowed shapes to loom from the darkness. His hand dropped from the brick as the train tracks took form beneath his feet. As his eyesight was restored to him he found the urge to hustle harder to ignore, soon enough he was almost jogging, thumbs hooked into the straps of his pack to keep it from thumping against his lower back.

More minutes ticked by. The tunnels he traveled through lost their air of disuse as he drew closer to the surface. He was getting closer. Seeing a familiar dint in the wall ahead he veered to his left and ducked under a low hanging pipe, forced into a low, crouching shuffle as he made his way through the service tunnel which connected two major train lines. Not far now, he could only hope he wasn't too far behind.

A few feet from the end of his crouched journey he abruptly froze, holding his breath and straining his ears. This new layer of instinct that he'd learned not to ignore months ago pricked at him sharply. Danger was close. The hair on the back of his neck rippled and itched as he waited for whatever it was to reveal itself. At first there was nothing save the heavy pall of expectation. Then a series of mechanical buzzes sounded quickly followed by just one word…

" _Scanning_."

The muscles in his shoulders tightened to the point of pain at the proximity of that cold, metallic voice but he remained still, eyes glued to the end of the cramped corridor. A pink network of light flickered beyond his hiding place, he watched the delicate lines skim over the walls and floor of the larger tunnel beyond like a net being cast. The angle of the scanner sent its web of pink towards him and he watched it flicker over the tip of his boot, a bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he fought not to yank his foot away from the probe.

Abruptly the light winked out. " _Negative. No life signs detected_." There was another series of rapid beeps. He drew back against the wall slowly, trusting the shadows to hide him as his heart thumped a solid rhythm against his ribs. The robots marched past. He counted three, caught a glimpse of their bare metal limbs and the blasters they clasped low by their hips before they moved on. Belatedly he drew the knife from its sheath, gripping the handle hard while he listened to their clomping footsteps drift away. The tension that thrummed through him lessened little by little, fading along with the sounds of the robots. Finally his pent up breath eased past his lips as a shaky sigh. They were gone.

Despite his desire to hurry on he forced himself to wait a few more minutes before he finally shuffled free of the small tunnel, grimacing at the burn in his thighs as he straightened to his full height. He looked after the direction the aliens had gone, forcing his fingers from their cramped grip on the hunting knife so that he should slide it back into its sheath. His thumbs came up to hook into the straps of his backpack as he considered the likelihood that the same patrol had passed this way earlier. The thought caused a worried frown to pull at his brow and he shook his head just once before turning in his heel and setting out in the opposite direction. He needed to hurry.

Despite slowing to a more cautious pace he was still sweating by the time he reached the right manhole, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his back in the muggy heat that pushed down from the surface and baked the air into dank soup. Above his head pink light filtered in around the tight rim of the cover like a halo, bright enough to make him squint as it illuminated the area around him into a rosy hue. He paused, one hand gripping a rung of the ladder bolted to the wall while his judged the strength of the filtered rays. He estimated that up there, just a few feet above his head, it was late afternoon. A spike of discomfort caused him to pause. It was plain stupid to be out in the open at this time of day. Reckless. But he also knew he didn't have a choice if he wanted to find her.

The metal disk above his head lifted smoothly as he pushed it upward then carefully maneuvered it to one side, bracing himself on the ladder by hooking his feet and knees around the middle bars while he worked. Pink mist curled downward, falling past him in thin streamers as he worked. He turned his head from it with a grimace, sucking in a few deep breaths of clean air before pulling himself up into the swirling cloud.

Crouching within it he peered around the small, sheltered ally then, satisfied he was alone, he closed off the manhole once more, returning the cover as noiselessly as possible. This particular spot was one one of the safest places in the city to emerge from the sewers thanks to the tall buildings that closed in around it to cast the narrow laneway in perpetually deep, misty shadows. At one end dead cars cluttered the mouth of the alley, at the other rubble from a partially collapsed building barred entry. In short there was plenty of cover and limited access from the street.

His lungs were straining by the time the manhole cover settled back into place, he straightened to his full height, torso and shoulders rising above the pink mist. He took a few gulps of fresh air, looking down to see that his legs were completely hidden from the hips down by the cloud of alien atmosphere. It was thick today. Last time he'd come through here the fog had barely swirled around his ankles. It danced around him as he moved toward the side of the building, stirred into eddies by his hurried passing. As he went he glanced toward the pile of cars - immediately catching the restless movements of the mutants on the street beyond - then pressed himself backwards into a shallow doorway, his backpack pushing its lumps and bumps into his ribs.

Pushing aside his anxiety he forced himself to still, closing his eyes and willing his heartbeat to slow. Reaching out with his senses he allowed the city to speak to him, listening closely as she told her story. Low moans and the shuffle of dozens different footsteps was clearly audible from both ends of the alley, the hordes of mutants that still roamed the streets were mostly harmless unless they got too close so he ignored them and focused his attention further out. It would be bad if another robot patrol was in the area, worse if one of the deadly stealth ships or giant mechanical pods was nearby. Keeping his eyes closed and breath even he pressed his fingertips against the sun warmed brick on either side of him and concentrating. Almost immediately he sensed the fine, rhythmic vibrations that ran through the building - one of the colossal walkers was in the area. Despite the slender appearance of its impossibly long legs, the machine's heavy tread produced a reverberation that could be detected from miles away if you knew how to listen. The faint vibrations he could feel right now running through the old bones of the building told him that the enormous machine was a good distance from where he stood, a few blocks at least, maybe more. He had some time...

He took a step away from the wall and craned his neck upward. The network of fire escapes that skittered up the side of the building offered to take him to the rooftops by the fastest path. His eyes lifted to the sky which was beginning to glow brightly with the oncoming sunset. It was still far too bright to make the climb without significant risk. His stepped back again, letting his head drop so that the back of his head thumped against the door behind him. Seemed as though a trip through the building was pretty much his only option. With a grimace he turned to face the door then reached for the handle.

As he stepped into the building his eyes were forced to adjust to yet another change in light, but that was a minor discomfort compared to the stench that assailed his nostrils. He brought his arm across his face as the door clicked shut behind him, burying his nose in the crook of his elbow in an attempt to block out the barrage of odors. Despite expecting it he was still momentarily stumped by the stink of old, moldering food that wafted along the corridor that was turned and made sharper by the lingering scent of fear and blood. The ravaged contents of each abandoned apartment combined until the entire building reeked in a way that turned his stomach.

The strengthening itch between his shoulder blades drove him across the short distance to the stairwell access. He yanked the door open then took the steps two at a time, boots thumped rhythmically against the concrete as he climbed upward. Ten flights later he was bursting out into the fresh air once more, remembering just in time to grip the door to prevent it from smashing noisily against the outside wall. His chest heaved as he sucked in great lungfuls of the evening breeze that waited for him. As it lifted the hair on his temples and cooled the sweat on his skin he closed his eyes briefly, almost able to imagine that he was in Central Park amongst the foliage rather than this concrete rooftop with the oily residue of alien fog and a dying building clinging to his clothes and the inside of his nostrils. Opening his eyes he drank in the sight of the sunset that peeked through the surrounding clutter of buildings and skyscrapers, the sky a fiery wash of red, yellow and orange. It had been an eternity since he'd been out in the open in full daylight like this. It was beautiful. It was dangerous.

That mental twinge of discomfort brought him back to his search and he pulled his attention away from the pretty sunset to scan the rooftop. He needed to make his way to the eastern side of the building where, hopefully, he would find her. _What if she wasn't there this time?_ He pushed the thought away as he set out cautiously, keeping within cover as much as possible and staying alert for any sign of the robots. Foot patrols didn't leave street level but there was still plenty to be wary of. The itch between his shoulder blades returned, prompting him to continuously swivel his head about as he slunk along.

As he threaded his way around a large skylight then a string of silver air conditioning units that had turned bronze with the setting sun his heart began a heavy, anxious thud within his chest. And when she came into view, exactly where he'd found her each time before, the thud pooled down until it was a warm twist of relief in his belly. She was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, dark hair spilling down past her shoulders in tangled waves. The dress she wore was being molded to her frame by the light wind, clearly outlining the curve of her spine in a way that made him think of how light his backpacks supply of rations had become. His boots scuffed slightly as he moved forward and she turned her head just enough for him to see her profile, wordlessly acknowledging his presence with the small movement. He drank in the curve of her cheek and the stubborn tilt of her chin, backlit against the fading light. He'd found her. Now to get her back to safety.

He reached for her as he neared, determined to pull her away from the edge before she was spotted from above or below. She hunched away, curving her shoulders inward and twisting a little to avoid his grasp. "Sumi," the word was low and gravelly as it left his mouth, filled with a frustration that was left to rise to the surface now his worry at finding her missing was abated. He reached again and this time he was able to curl his fingers around her upper arm, the limb slender enough that his fingertips easily overlapped as he gripped her.

Before he could begin to pull her upright she spoke and her soft words ground him to a halt, "I can't find them." Her words were slow and slurred, her tongue heavy in her mouth. He hesitated, thrown by the rare sound of her voice. Uncertainty plagued him as he scanned the sky and neighbouring rooftops before leaning over and peering downward at the street below. Finding nothing imminently threatening he looked back at her. She sat docile, feet dangling limply over the lip of the roof as she stared vacantly ahead, no longer fighting his grip.

With a heavy sigh he allowed his hand to slip from her arm. Against his better judgment he lowered himself to sit on the raised edge of the ledge beside her, his boots coming to swing beside hers, looking monstrous next to her pale bare feet. He adjusted the straps on his backpack absently while he studied her profile once more. As minutes ticked by the evening breeze strengthened, picking up her hair teasingly and throwing strands of it across her face. He watched as she raised a hand to brush the errant locks back over her shoulder, the movement sluggish, her gaze fixed forward and mouth slightly parted.

After a while he gave up on waiting for her to say anything else and instead followed the path of her gaze. He felt his brow crinkle thoughtfully as he took in the building across from their perch. It was an apartment block identical to the one they currently sat upon. While their own building was relatively unscarred, its sister across the alley had suffered significant damage to its uppermost floor. From where they sat he could clearly follow the path of the gash that had rent its way through brick and mortar until it came to the place where it he completely stripped away the facade of the building to expose the remains of the rooms within. All around the gaping wound the brick was burned black and he knew that either a stealth ship or walker would have been responsible for that level of damage. Through the enormous hole in the wall he could make out the shattered inside of the top floor apartment, if anyone had been in there at the time it was unlikely that they had survived. His brow furrowed as he mulled over the same questions that plagued him whenever he was forced to come to this rooftop. Had Sumi known the people in that apartment? Is that why she continually slipped away to come here and stare at the ruins? Was this some kind of vigil for the fallen?

Without meaning to he let out a grunt at the dismal thoughts and a second later caught her shift of movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and immediately found himself trapped by the girl's intense gaze. Her right eye - the closest to him - was the colour of pure liquid amber, a rich swirl of colour that almost seemed to glow in the evening light. Her left however was an unnaturally dark sphere, the pupil completely blown out until only the thinnest rim of gold was left. She blinked slowly and his attention shifted, fixing on the ruined side of her head that had been exposed to him as she turned. The sight of her injury never failed to twist something deep inside him, an anger and helplessness that took him back to a recent time when his entire existence had been a never ending fight just to keep her alive. He almost dropped his gaze but at the last instant narrowed his eyes instead, facing her scars with a feeling of defiance.

A deep gash scored its way from her temple just above her ear to the back of her crown in a long, angry line of torn flesh. It was an ugly wound, fresh and raw looking even after the months that had passed. It appeared to have been caused by a long, blunt instrument and the blow had been hard enough to literally dent her skull as it split her skin open. Bizarrely it wasn't the only injury she'd sustained in that spot, the flesh on the side of her head had also been scorched somehow, the dark tresses on the left side of her skull burnt away to leave the flesh beneath pink and twisted. Like the building she was so fascinated with she too was burnt and torn, the contents of her mind ruined beyond repair by an attack that had almost taken her life. Perhaps the apartment block could be rebuilt with time, Sumi however was unlikely to ever be as she was. The girl he remembered from his dreams was gone before they'd had a chance to meet, taking any answers she'd had with her and leaving a depleted shell behind.

As if she could read his thoughts Sumi's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Her lower lip quivered as she searched his face with one amber orb, then she turned back to the skyline, gaze darting restlessly back and forth. "Where are they?"

Her slurred whisper was almost too low for his ears to catch. "I don't know," he replied simply, forcing the words past the tightness that squeezed his throat. He reached for her one last time, lifting her hand from where it lay on the concrete ledge beside her hip so he could tangle his fingers with hers. Instead of attempting to pull her away again he simply sat with her, watching over her while she took up her vigil once more. Watching and waiting for the ones who had left her behind.

* * *

 _Ahhhhhh! I'm so nervous! And I cannot even_ _ **believe**_ _how long it took me to get this chapter to a point where I could post it, warts and all._

 _I really hope you all liked it and I also hope you now have even more questions than answers bwahahaha! I'm so evil :)_

 _Please leave me a review and let me know what you think 3_

 _ETA: I forgot to say thanks to TheRedScreech for helping me out along the way. You rock girl!_


	2. Sanctuary

_6 weeks?! I'm so sorry guys! I wrote every day but this chapter was just so stubborn! Tried to force it but it happened in its own time which is better i guess *sigh*. At least its over 9,000 words right?_

 _Anyway..._

 _Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate each one, all of you who left comments had the exact reactions I was aiming for and it made me so happy, you all rock! (I usually don't reply as part of a chapter but so many people reviewed as guests so responses to these reviews are at the end of the story)_

 _Fair warning - this chapter gets a bit gross towards the end!_

 _Disclaimer: I actually own the main characters in this chapter! Not the universe though so thanks for not suing me TMNT peoples :)_

* * *

A few days later he and Sumi found themselves holed up in a small bookstore just down from Park Avenue. As far as their usual standard of hideouts went it wasn't bad, pretty good even. A good portion of the bottom floor of the narrow building was taken up by a clutter of chairs, tables and couches so - once he straightened things up a little - there were plenty of places to sit or even stretch out in comfort. The small cafe built into the far corner had been mostly cleared out by looters long ago, but when he went searching he found a can of creaming soda that had rolled under the front display, a refill bottle for the water cooler in the tiny janitors closet, and a plain box on the floor behind the register that contained a few individually wrapped choc chip cookies. Not much really but nothing to sneer at either and he'd immediately added these finds to their meagre supplies.

A quick search of the rest of the shop revealed that it was over packed with a staggering number of books. The musty smell of paper, ink and old dust hung thick in the air, reminding him of his high school library. The shelves that lined each wall were absolutely crammed with texts while a small, curved staircase invited customers to climb up and explore a horse shoe balcony that boasted even more covers. It was an ecclectix mix. There were small stands dotted about everywhere showcasing the latest best sellers while the entire back section seemed to be entirely made up of books so old their ages were decidedly yellow. Even the front windows had shelves built across them, the mix of titles on display aiming to attract passing foot traffic, and this had the added benefit of making seeing into the depths of the shop from outside almost impossible. Once he engaged the top and bottom bolts on the front doors to lock them in he felt a rare sense of peace settle over him. Maybe he was just kidding himself, but it was the safest he'd felt for a long time. If it weren't for their seriously low stash of supplies he'd be tempted to stay for a lot longer than the usual day or two.

Sumi didn't seem as impressed as he was by their cozy hideout. She'd spent most of the last twenty four hours drifting around the bookstore with an air of restlessness that made him glad there was only one exit for him to cover. At that very moment she was exploring the top balcony for what seemed like the millionth time, drifting from one end to the other then back again, over and over. He'd been trying to tempt her into coming back down to eat or drink something - always a tough task - for a while now but eventually he'd been forced to give up and let her be, instead settling into one of the cafe chairs with his boots propped on the small table and a paperback open on his chest. Reading in brief snatches between tracking her slow back and forth had gradually lulled his eyelids into drooping half shut. Text swam before his eyes and he found himself going over the same passages with little of it sticking in his memory.

Yet another yawn cracked his jaw, this one forcing him to scrunch his eyes shut with the sheer intensity of it and blink away a fine sheen of tears once it was done. He rubbed at his face roughly and let out a sigh as he tried to focus on the book once more. Fighting sleep was a near constant struggle, he was reluctant to get any rest unless he was sure Sumi was already asleep. His very real worry was that she'd wake without him noticing and slip away, just as she had a few nights before, and it made it difficult for him to get any real rest. Added to that was the fact that he was the only one capable of keeping any kind of look out so if danger crept up on them while he was asleep then they were both screwed. Anxiety usually had him starting awake after only one sleep cycle so he was perpetually tired. Any inactivity on his part quickly had him yawning with a bone deep intensity - just as he was doing now - but that fatigue came with a nagging feeling of danger. It was a bitch of a combination.

In the end sleep took him by stealth and he wasn't aware he'd actually nodded off until the sudden jerk of his head falling back on his shoulders launched him awake once more. His boots slid from the table, tipping it over so it hit the floor with a crash that set all the hair on his body into a panicked prickling. He lurched to his feet, the paperback he'd been trying to read tumbling to the floor while his heart pounded solidly against his ribs. Groggy and disoriented his head swung back and forth for a few seconds then whipped upward, eyes narrowing on the balcony.

"Sumi?"

He called her name in a low, sleep roughened tone, conscious of his voice carrying too far. There was no answer of course. Even if she was still here it would be unusual for her to acknowledge she'd heard him. He glanced over his shoulder, craning his neck to see the front door, only slightly reassured to find it still shut and, hopefully, bolted. What didn't reassure him was the strengthening light beyond the slatted window. The gathering brightness within the shop combined with the numbness in his butt told him he'd done more than nod off for a few moments. Day had broken over the city while he'd snoozed which meant more than an hour had passed.

"Sumi!"

This time his low whisper was significantly more heated. He leapt over the fallen table and strode toward the balcony, taking the stairs two at a time then peeling off to the left when he reached the top. A quick search of the staggered shelves failed to turn up the girl and when he reached the dead end he immediately turned on his heel to make a beeline for the other side. As he went his brain began to form a plan for what he'd do if he couldn't find her in the next handful of minutes. He strove to remember the quickest route to the apartment block where she kept vigil, chest tightening as he recalled the distance between here and there and the dangers scattered between.

Halfway along the final arm of the balcony he almost tripped over her. The toe of his boot snagged on her bare leg and threatened to overbalance him but he managed to catch himself on the side of a bookcase before he toppled to the floor. His head whipped around and the sight of her sprawled at the base of the shelving - safe and sound with a book open on her lap as she gazed up at him from her slack jawed face - had his fear turning to anger in one thumping heartbeat. Heat burned behind his eyes as he glared at her, a prickling sensation running along his arms until his fists clenched. "Why the fuck can't you just answer me for once?" he snarled, ignoring the way she shrunk back from his towering form. He reached down to roughly yank her up and she immediately let out a single mewl of protest, struggling in his grip. Irritation made his movements rough as he bent his knees and used his grip on her arm to sling her over his shoulder. Whirling on his heel he adjusted her weight with a quick roll of his shoulder as he made his way back to floor level, his boots clomping down the stairs like exclamation points.

Despite her initial, weak protests she hung limply throughout the short trip and when he unceremoniously bent to dump her onto the plush three seater couch she just bounced once, dress fluttering about her thighs as she sank back into the cushions limply. He whirled from her, feeling the weight of his glower drag at his expression as he searched for something to channel his frustration into. His eyes caught on his backpack and he snatched it up, reefing the zipper open then yanking out the last of their food - the recently discovered chocolate cookies. She watched him approach, wide eyes unblinking as he sank to his knees, ripped one of the packets open with his teeth, then shoved the food at her.

"Eat."

She ignored his growled command and just stared, her vacant expression a direct contrast to his own mood. He felt his anger ramp up another notch. Gritting his teeth he reached for the book she still clutched to her chest, intending to free her hands so he could shove the cookie into them. She clung to the novel, knuckles whitening on the hard cover as she tried to keep it from him. He frowned and pulled harder. She let out a small grunt and yanked back. His eyes flew to hers and he was startled to find her almost glaring at him with her good eye, a spark of something defiant causing the amber colour to snap and swirl. He felt his lip curl with an answering snarl, the need to assert himself rose in answer to her unspoken challenge. His grip on the book tightened. What ensued was a surprisingly intense standoff, a tug-o-war that he was mildly shocked to find himself on the verge of losing.

With one final heave he managed to pry the novel from her grip, his flash of triumph quickly fading when her expression dropped from defiant back to sadly distant as it left her grasp. He glanced up at the book he held aloft then back at her and felt a stab of self disgust go through him, cutting sharply through his anger. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting just like….his father's face flashed through his mind and it was enough to bank the last of his annoyance at her. This wasn't who he was. He rubbed his free hand over his brow and sighed heavily, suddenly feeling almost unbearably drained.

Lowering the book he turned it over in his hands a few times then grimaced as he offered it back to Sumi. She didn't look at him as she reached for it and when her fingers closed over the cover he held on for just a second longer as he attempted to meet her gaze, "you get to hold this if you let me feed you, deal?" He waited a few seconds for a response that wasn't forthcoming then released the book. Sumi immediately pulled it back to her chest, arms wrapped around it tightly as she stared off to the side with her mismatched eyes. Feeling like an asshole he picked up the dropped cookie, dusted it then broke off a section and offered it to her. For a moment she seemed as though she was going to ignore him, but then she leant forward and bit the food from his fingers. He yanked his hand back, a snort erupting from him as he shook off the sting where her sharp little teeth had grazed him. Sumi chewed slowly then swallowed, still looking off to the side with a bland expression. He felt one corner of his mouth lift, "guess I deserved that," he muttered, breaking off another chunk and offering it to her with only the tiniest of flinches as her mouth opened.

It didn't take long for the meagre meal to disappear. Once she was done, Sumi settled into complete stillness, her precious book still clutched to her chest. He lingered before her, crouched to her level as his eyes searched hers for any sign of the spark that had been there earlier. Her expression remained empty. After a few moments his gaze drifted down her body, settling on her lap where her dress was hiked slightly, the bunched fabric sprinkled with crumbs from her meal. He hesitated before smoothing the bright material out gently so that it covered her knees, brushing it clean and glancing up at her to see if his touch was bothering her. She ignored him, gazing off dully into the middle distance. More crumbs dotted the side of her mouth, his eyes flicked to hers then back. He lifted a hand to her face and swept his thumb along the skin beneath her bottom lip, brushing away the residue and again testing her reaction to his touch. Still she didn't respond, she had completely withdrawn again. She might as well be asleep with her eyes open.

He sighed, dropped his hand then rose stiffly to his feet, shifting around to sit next to her so that their shoulders were an inch from touching. Ignoring his own rumbling stomach he allowed his head thump onto the back of the couch. Silence washed over him and with it came that same old fatigue. His adrenalin spike from earlier had well and truly drained away and now his body urged him to melt back into the cushions which were infinitely more comfortable than the metal cafe chair he'd dozed off on before. With Sumi close by this time he grudgingly allowed his eyes to drift shut. Moments wandered by while images from the past few days played out on the backs of his eyelids. He watched them with a detached, dreamlike feeling.

He found his thoughts turning back to that moment on the rooftop, the relief he'd felt when he'd found her sitting on the ledge watching over the broken building. He'd been angry at her then too - his trip to find her had been exceptionally dangerous - but the sound of her voice had stopped him in his tracks. Until that moment he could've counted the number of words she'd spoken on one hand, and most of those had been slurred and barely recognisable. I can't find them. Those were the words she'd uttered and he wondered for possibly the thousandth time exactly who she was looking for. Her family? The idea caused a weird twist of emotion. On one hand the prospect of handing the girl over to people who knew her and could care for her - probably much better than he was currently - made him feel a small sense of relief. Despite doing his best he knew he was doing a shit job of looking after her, he'd never been responsible for anyone apart from himself before and the last few months had been a hell of a crash course. They were in a constant scrabble for survival, he was perpetually on the back foot as he tried to feed and clothe them both while also keeping them at a safe distance from the Kraang. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer they could go on this way.

On the other hand the thought of just walking away from Sumi felt somehow wrong. Even though his life would immediately become infinitely easier without her to consider, he couldn't stomach the idea of leaving her under any circumstances. They'd been through so much together and he had a feeling that a lot of it stretched beyond what he could remember. He felt a bond, a connection to her that ran deep despite the frustration and anger he felt towards her at times. He knew these feelings must come from the time they'd both been part of the Purple Dragon experiment, he remembered very little about any of it himself but the parts that were clearest involved her. Her name, snatches of her voice and glimpses of her face. These had driven him to go looking for her almost the moment he'd woken up...

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Sumi stir beside him. The sound of paper rustling delicately prompted him to crack an eyelid open to see what she was doing. She had the book open on her lap and from the corner of his eye he watched her slowly turned another page, her upper arm brushing against his so lightly it sent tingles of awareness over his skin. Her head tilted back and forth minutely as she studied the colourful page, her dark hair swishing softly as it brushed over her shoulders. He lifted his head and saw that the book she was so fixated on was actually a graphic novel. Sitting up a little he craned his neck, curiosity prodding him to get a closer look at the bright illustrations.

When Sumi shifted her weight towards him in return he started slightly, surprise keeping him still while she leaned on his arm and lay her head on his shoulder. He stared down at the top of her head, wishing he could see her face but reluctant to move in case he disturbed the moment. Did this mean he was forgiven? Sumi inched her book towards him, sliding the open novel over until it was edging onto his lap. He hesitated before tentatively taking the book from her with his free hand, pulling it away from her slowly in case she changed her mind.

"You want me to read to you?"

She didn't answer. He stared at her dark hair a moment longer then cleared his throat as he dropped his eyes to the pages, finding the first panel and picking up the thread of the story...

He lost track of how long he'd been reading for. He'd reached the pages where alien rodents were bursting their way free of astronauts bodies - graphically - when he became confident that Sumi had truly fallen asleep. Her head had gradually grown heavier until it became a dead weight on his shoulder and he'd begun feeling the spread of a warm drool patch on his upper arm a while ago. Now that her soft snores were clearly audible he stopped reading, carefully eased the book closed and let it fall onto his lap. The front cover drew his attention and he studied it from beneath hooded eyelids. Strange Alien Tales blared at him in dramatically jagged font and the picture beneath was an astronaut dressed in a futuristically yet somehow old fashioned space suit, shooting at giant rodents with a cartoonish laser gun. In other words, it was pretty silly looking - especially compared to the real aliens that currently patrolled the city with their actual laser guns.

The beginnings of a headache began to throb behind his eyes so he reached up to dig his thumb and forefinger against his closed eyelids and massage the ache there. He was so tired and thoughts of the aliens that waited beyond their hiding place just added another layer to his fatigue. He and Sumi couldn't hide here forever, there was perhaps a days worth of rations left before they would need to go foraging for food again, two maybe if he skipped yet another meal. As soon as they set foot outside this bookstore he'd be leading them back into danger.

He huffed a curse and let his hand drop from his face. What good did it do to worry like this? He pushed the dismal thoughts aside and let Sumi's book slide from his lap so that it fell to the floor by his boot with a soft thump. Careful not to wake the sleeping girl on his shoulder he slouched down a little on the cushions, stretching his legs out as a yawn cracked his jaw. As he settled his cheek naturally came to rest on the crown of Sumi's head, the warm scent of her filling his senses and chasing away the last dark thoughts as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The bookstore swam with shadows the afternoon he prepared to depart. He was surprised by how reluctant he was to leave despite the hunger that cramped his belly and caused spots to swim before his eyes if he stood up too quickly. This musty, crowded space had given them a much needed refuge but after four days, and with their provisions completely depleted, he was forced to face facts. He and Sumi needed food desperately. Even though he'd been giving her the lion's share of their food, the girl was slipping toward dangerously thin, the colourful striped dress she wore hung from her skinny frame while her arms and legs were beginning to lose their tone. He wasn't faring any better, the belt holding up his jeans was on its last notch. So, decision made for him, he spent the last few hours before true dark wandering listlessly around the store after gathering up what little they had and shoving it into their backpack. It wasn't much, a crinkled plastic bottle that held the last of their water, a small torch, some matches and the graphic novel Sumi had formed an attachment to. They had no other supplies, not even a change of underwear, but he was hoping that by sunrise the bag would be full again, a feat which would require a lot of work between then and now.

As he waited for night to fall he found himself feeling lost as he listlessly drifted on a loop through the store. Each time he passed by the large windows he checked on both the strength of the fading light and the girl who sat on the bench seat by the front door. It didn't escape his notice that he and Sumi had somehow switched places, now he was the one prowling restlessly while she sat still, her usual blank expression turned to the street outside. Occasionally she would turn her head to watch him as he passed and each time her good eye winked back at him like reflective glass, the deepening orange of the sunset both mirror and shield. The air was thick with rising tension that he didn't know what to do with - maybe it was just his nerves wrenching tighter at the need to venture back out into the city, but it felt like more than that, it felt like danger was closing in on them right this second. The new anamilistic warning system inside his heat was bleating out that he needed to move, but he couldn't do that until night fell so he was stuck pacing around this shop that had once been a haven but now felt like a cage. All the while his belly twisted with trepidation that overshadowed his hunger.

His prowling had just taken him to the rear of the store when a piercing scream ripped through the air and had him jumping about a foot in the air, the cry so loud it seemed as though it had come from within the bookstore itself. After days of quiet the shrill sound grated along his nerves like sandpaper and caused the skin along his spine to prickle all the way to his scalp. He whirled, almost crashing into a low stand as he sprinted for the front of the shop. Skirting it with a twist of his hips he worked his way back to the front doors, dodging furniture and other obstacles like a linebacker. As he neared another scream sounded and beneath it his ears caught a low, reverberating growl. It wasn't Sumi who had loosed the cry of terror, she had risen to her feet and was pressing herself against the large windows, her entire body radiating tension and the growl that thrummed from her chest stuttering weirdly. Bars of late afternoon light fell across her face in stark contrast to the dark as she peered between the shelving that partially blocked the view of the street. He came up next to her and saw her expression was contorted into a small snarl, trembling lips pulled back from her teeth as she stared intently through the narrow gap. The growl rumbling from her throat rose a notch and at the same time a flash of movement caught his attention from the side of his eye. He turned his head, dreading what he would see.

A male voice was coming from outside, rising in a steady stream of half sobbing, half pleading rambling just a building's length to their right. He angled his head to get a better look then sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth as he caught sight of the group of people gathered on the footpath. No, not people. Beings. He recognised the figures instantly. Despite looking human enough from a distance, the fact that they were exact replicas of each other gave the first clue that something wasn't quite right, and that was before you got up close of heard them speak. They were Kraang robots designed to look like businessmen - or what the Kraang thought businessmen looked like - identical in every way from their perfectly styled black hair, neatly pressed suits and through to the tips of their polished shoes. If you cracked one open you would even find identical pink Kraang aliens sitting within the chest cavity. His best guess was that this version of alien tech was intended to allow the Kraang to infiltrate the human world. Either that or they had watched The Matrix at some point and taken it a bit too seriously. The small group of clones standing on the footpath right now had their backs to him, the one on the far right held some kind of oversized weapon held by its hip while it waited for whatever struggle was taking place to pan out.

"Please," the man's voice rose again, hoarse and desperate. "Please don't." The jostling figures parted to provide a glimpse of the other side of the group. It was a man, this one decidedly human, at least a decade older than himself but just as thin and grimy. One of the Kraang was holding him by the arm while he fought and twisted to get away, at the same time trying to push a smaller figure behind himself. The two remaining Kraang were attempting to get around him but somehow the man was managing to place himself in their way. For the moment at least. He moved again to block the reaching hand of a Kraang and in the process revealed that the figure he was so desperately trying to protect was a young boy, his eyes impossibly wide in his small, dark face. The kid loosed another long, loud scream when one of the aliens managed to snag him around his waist and rip him away from the man who howled in protest. The Kraang ignored their struggles, two of them forcing the struggling humans to their knees in the middle of the street while the third raised a gun the size of a small canon...

A large shadow passed by the window and cut off his view momentarily. He blinked in surprise, attention snatched from the scene playing out and refocusing much closer to home. As his eyes swung to follow the hulking figure he found himself doing a double take, head halting mid swing as his stomach snak. A skeletal, metallic robot was emerging from the small laundrymat directly across the road. Undressed cousin to the ones in suits. This one held the arm of a teenage girl as he dragged her towards the group of Kraang disguised as businessmen, she stumbled along with it, her face blank and uncaring in an eerie echo of Sumi's usual expression. When she reached the other humans she sank to her knees beside them without protest. Horror flashed hard enough to physically jerk him back from the window, but not before he caught a glimpse of yet another alien moving within the shadowy depths of a window in the row of buildings across the street.

"Shit." He rasped, turning his head towards Sumi, "it's a sweep."

As if in agreeance there came a rattling sound from their left as the front doors to the shop shivered against their dead bolts. The shadow had reached the threshold of their bookstore. Sumi ignored both him and the newly arrived threat, instead continuing her low growl at the aliens gathering in the street, her eyes striped by a bar of afternoon light. There was a crunch of stressed metal and cracking glass as the front doors of the bookstore buckled inward slightly, probably helped along by a metallic foot or shoulder. They had only a handful of seconds before their hiding place would be searched.

In one lunging movement he scooped up Sumi, yanking her away from the front windows and propelled both of them towards the shadows that cloaked the depths of the bookstore. The sound of glass shattering covered the thump of his boots and the angry hiss the smaller girl let out at the rough treatment. Blind instinct had him headed for the corner cafe, he dodged the scattered silhouettes of the chairs and tables and by the time the double doors were buckled inward at an alarming angle he was launching them both over the low counter through the gap between the register and the empty display case, half carrying and half dragging a now limp Sumi along with him.

They hit the floor with a muffled thud, his right shoulder taking most of the impact as it smacked into the base of the cupboards below the espresso machine. He grit his teeth against the pain and, as quietly as he could, sat up so he could maneuver them within the long, narrow space. In a matter if seconds he had Sumi crammed so far into the corner she was practically beneath the counter next to the sticks of napkins and straws. He crowded himself around her, blocking her into the cramped space and wrapping his arms around her to keep her still. He buried his face in her shoulder to muffle his breathing, heart beating out a steady rhythm against his ribs. He cursed himself internally in time with each thump. Fuckfuck, fuckfuck, fuck _fuck_. He'd known they shouldn't have stayed here for so long, he'd let himself be lulled into a false sense of security and now they were going to get caught up in a sweep, a random fucking _sweep_ for Christ's sake. He grit his teeth against the awful, desperate feeling that threatened to send him into a panic. The feeling of being trapped.

From the front of the store there was one last echoing bang as the doors slapped open, then the distinctive sound of glass crunching beneath metal feet. He kept his head buried Sumi's shoulder and forced himself to still his whirling thoughts, pushing the panic down so he could concentrate on the sounds coming through the newly opened doorway and hoping desperately nothing outside had heard their mad scramble. In the street beyond the man's cries had fallen silent, the younger boy still cried bokenly but the child sounded like he was tiring. There was another tinkling of shards and he refocused on the single footstep, tentative hope rising, if it was just one Kraang searching the shop then their chances of avoiding detection were significantly better. Before the thought had fully formed his hope took a dive, a second robot had entered the bookstore behind the first. He listened to them warble to each other in a series of low clicks and computerised grunts, tightening his arms around Sumi as he thought frantically. How the hell was he going to get them out of this mess?

The pair of aliens made no effort to be quiet as they moved past the front register and paused in the small foyer area. "Scanning." There was a click followed by a low, continuous whir and he felt whatever hope he'd had left sink right into the pit of his stomach. The aliens had just loosed one of their small drones to scan the shop. Hiding in the shadows wasn't going to cut it this time, the pink web of laser light the probe used was thorough and could only be blocked by a substantial physical structure - like brick or metal. He'd gotten lucky the last time he'd come across one of the little drones, the thick walls of the train tunnels had provided cover to stop it from getting a read on him. He wasn't sure if the counter they currently crouched behind would be thick enough to fool the probe, and even if it did the thing could end up coming close enough to get the right angle. He and Sumi potentially had a matter of seconds before the device betrayed their position to the waiting Kraang.

The soft whirring sound was on the move. He dared to lift his head from Sumi's shoulder, slowly angling his neck to blindly follow the sound of the buzzing drone as it rose to ceiling height somewhere around the middle of the shop. He couldn't see it with the barrier of the counter in the way but he had a pretty good idea where it hovered for its first scan. He squinted as a web of pink suddenly flashed high over their heads, exactly where he'd been expecting it. It gradually arced down the entire wall on his left that made up the rear of the cafe, a section of it becoming distorted as it refracted through the glass display case, then cut out all together as it passed the lip of the counter. His breath caught as he waited for some kind of alarm to be set off, still uncertain if their cover was enough to completely block the sensor. Within the circle of his arms Sumi remained still, a quick glance showed her expression had retreated into a blank mask - eyes empty and mouth slightly parted - and despite how much he hated it when she withdrew like this he had a second to be grateful she was no longer growling at the proximity of the aliens and their machines.

The pink light clicked off and the whirring buzz faded a little as the drone moved away and higher, probably toward the upper balcony to scan the shelving there. He beat back the premature relief that swept through him, it would be too much to hope that the device would ignore their corner of the store, the cafe was small but there was still a staff bathroom and small storeroom that it would be sure to search. That put himself and Sumi directly in the drone's path when it came this way for a closer look. Indecision gripped him. He could leave their current spot and try to move to an area the robot had already searched. The odds of being able to do it quietly enough were low, especially with Sumi in tow and in her current catatonic state. The chance that they would be heard or spotted was far too high.

The sound of the hovering drone strengthened once more and he cursed again internally when the choice was made for him. The little ball had apparently completed its scan of the balcony, much quicker than he'd thought it would and from the sound of it was now headed directly towards them. The whirring became louder until the warbling whine was so close it set his teeth on edge, the damn thing sounded like it was floating directly above the counter. He chanced a look upward and immediately saw the dark sphere about the size of a tennis ball moving on the other side the display case. Through the double layer of glass it took on a splotchy, distorted look as it carefully maneuvered between the low roof of the cafe and the paraphernalia that sat upon the top of the high case. His eyes locked on the drone, tracking it as it entered their hiding place. He was vaguely aware that his heart had slowed within his chest, a curious kind of calm coming over him as he narrowed his gaze on the little machine. Once it was hovering within the open space behind the counter - only a diagonal few feet above their heads - it stopped, letting out a small purring series of beeps.

This was it, the little machine was about to carry out its next scan. He knew the thing was capable of a 360 radius and they were right within its range, once it sent out its web of light this game of hide and seek was done. Instinct took over, he rose up in one fluid movement, reached out and snatched the drone from the air. It buzzed angrily against his palm but before it could send out a warning to its creators he tightened his fist and crushed it. There was a brief flare of pink from between his fingers accompanied by thin wisps of smoke. Shards of metal dug into his skin and he let out a soft hiss of pain as he lowered his arm. He dropped back into a crouch and carefully opened his fist. Pieces of the ruined drone fell to the floor, clinking softly against the lino to lie there like a crushed insect. He stared at it for a moment, not realising he was holding his breath.

A tickling sensation ran along his wrist and he glanced down at his hand, surprised to see fine ribbons of blood running from his palm. The sight of it snapped him from his daze. He shot a look at Sumi and found her watching him solemnly, her lips pressed together tightly. He reached out his hand towards where she huddled, drips of red splattered from his fingers as he slowly moved his palm down in a gesture to 'stay', at the same time pressing the index finger of his uninjured hand against his lips. Amazingly she seemed to understand the silent command, her head bobbed just once as if in acknowledgement, but he didn't have time to marvel at this communication. Instead he swivelled on the balls of his feet and moved towards the far end of the counter, staying in a low crouch and avoiding the wreckage of the drone.

When he peered around the corner he immediately saw the Kraang robots were still positioned by the front doors, their glowing pink eyes were easy to spot through the maze of furniture and shelving as they swivelled their heads back and forth, scanning the shop. The smallest haze of fading afternoon light was enough to highlight their silver skeletons and he felt his lips draw back in a snarl when he saw that a third clone had arrived to help conduct the search. Shit. How long before the group realised something had happened to their drone? Already he could hear them buzzing to each other and in his mind their movements were becoming more agitated.

He inched forward, eyeing the distance between himself and the closest bookshelf then glancing back at the aliens. Trusting the dark to shield his movements he left the security of the counter and darted around the rear of the scattered cafe furniture, all the while keeping an eye on the Kraang. Just as he reached his new cover he saw one of them snap their head in his direction and cursed internally. There came a series of clicks from the aliens then the soft mechanical whining of their joints as they began moving into the store. He couldn't afford to waste any time. He kept going, using the series of shelving as he went. Within the quiet confines of the building he could hear each footstep of the Kraang as they fanned out to search, not alarmed yet but certainly alerted by the sudden stilling of their little drone. He tilted his head in concentration, then singled out the one he could hear angling towards the far side of the shop. As he crept after it he drew the hunting knife from its sheath on his thigh and gripped it tightly, blade angled downward.

The alien he was tracking appeared briefly as it crossed a gap in the shelving ahead. He stilled until it passed then slipped up behind it as quickly as he could, weight balanced on the balls of his feet as he rounded the corner and came within touching distance of the alien. His left arm shot out and snaked between it's arm and torso, dragging it back so that he was hugging the robot to his chest. At the same time he brought the knife up and plunged it into the side of its head, exactly where a humans temple would be located. A jarring spasm ripped through the robot and he held on tightly, yanking the knife free then changing the angle before driving it upward from beneath its metal jaw. Something inside the silver skull fizzed sharply and the Kraang vessel went completely limp. He held its weight easily, cradling it in his arms as he lowered it silently to the floor. As swiftly as he could he rolled the machine until it lay on its back then once more raised his knife, this time using all his weight to plunge the blade into the protective cover over its chest. There was a low hiss of metal kissing then from within the casing there came a brief, angry screech of pain. He winced at the volume. Even though the cry had been muffled there was still a risk it had carried to the remaining aliens. He pulled the blade free, not bothering to wipe off the sheen of purple blood as he moved on.

He stepped carefully over the fallen Kraang and made his way to the closest of the small armchairs that were scattered throughout the shop. The light coming from outside had now completely diminished, throwing the entire store into a landscape of grey silhouettes. He dropped, one knee resting on the ground as he gripped the large padded arm of the chair to steady himself. Once again he stretched out his senses but this time was met with thick silence. He chanced a peek over the back of the armchair and finally caught a glimpse of one of the Kraang. He could only make out a sliver of its body but it was enough to tell that it was heading in exactly the direction he didn't want it to - the cafe. Gripping the hunting knife tightly he spurred himself back into motion, leaving the armchair and winding his way through a smattering of low book stands. As he came closer he could see the alien standing in the cafe's seated area, a large laser gun cradled in its spindly arms as it tilted its head back and forth but otherwise not moving. It's back was facing him and he didn't waste the advantage, darting forward with his knife held high and all the while praying that the thick carpet would muffle his footsteps.

He must have made some kind of noise as he lunged for the alien because at the last moment it turned in time to raise an arm to block his swing. His forearm clashed with the metal limb of the robot hard enough to cause a deep throb of pain to bloom along the bone. A rush of tingles travelled down to his hand like lightning and before he could tighten his grip the hunting knife clattered to the floor. He backed up a step, shaking his right arm in an effort to disperse the numbness. The Kraang swivelled fully around, the barrel of the laser gun swinging towards him, and before he could do more than let out a strangled curse his vision was filled with green.

The next moment the world went dark as his entire upper body was drenched with clammy cold, the thick liquid gushing over him as though spurted from a fireman's hose. His fingers scrabbled at his face in an effort to clear the horribly viscous goo from his eyes, nose and mouth so he could breathe, the stuff was vile on his tongue, the chemical taste enough to make his empty stomach heave and he gagged helplessly. He stumbled backward, the skin on his neck and arms prickling strongly as the mutagen soaked through his t-shirt and jeans, plastering them to his chest and thighs. His boot slipped in a slimy puddle of it and he went down hard on his ass, eyes flying open with the shock of his landing so that he found himself blinking up at the alien that towered over him. For a moment they stared at each other, both waiting for the mutation process to begin. Nothing. In a strangely human looking move the Kraang dropped its chin to look at the gun in its grip, tilted its head as though puzzled, then lifted it back up to stare at him. He followed its gaze, wide eyes travelling down his own sprawled body. Still nothing. No burning pain, no tentacles or hideous pink flesh. Besides being cold and uncomfortable - with a literal pain in his ass - he was fine. The mutagen wasn't working on him.

His head snapped back up to the alien, eyes narrowing. Planting one hand on the floor and using his left foot as leverage he swept his right leg across the robots feet. It gave a squark that distantly reminded him of R2D2 as it fell in a tangle of metal limbs to join him on the floor. Before it could recover he scrambled to his knees, using a hand against its chest both to pin it to the ground and lever himself upward. Once he was standing again he wasted no time raising his foot and bringing it smashing down on the machines skull, putting everything he had into the blow and thankful for the thick sole of his boot as the robot's head popped apart with a crunch and shower of sparks. A shockwave ran through his knee and up into his hip but he ignored it, raising his heel to strike again - this time at the casing protecting the alien housed within its torso.

Before he could deliver the strike he felt twin bands of metal wrap around him from behind, one across his chest and the other over his neck. They tightened brutally, yanking him back into a solid wall of alien steel and crushing the wind out of him. The third alien he'd all but forgotten about had used his own tactics against him, sneaking up and disabling him from behind. He fought furiously, wrenching against the robots grip while at the same time trying to dig its arm away from his neck with both hands. When that didn't work he tried dropping his weight, lifting both feet from the floor in the hopes it would over balance them both. Despite being as tall as the robot - and at least three times its bulk - it held him easily. His eyes were beginning to water, his head feeling like it was about to burst from the choking pressure over his neck. Through watering eyes he saw movement from the floor in front of him and felt a renewed stab of horror when a pink, lumpy alien pulled itself from the chest cavity of the recently felled robot. It used its stubby tentacles to climb clumsily from the control centre, yellow eyes taking in the ruined skull before turning to him and hissing murderously. For a second he was sure it would leap at him but then something else caught its attention and it turned away. When the repulsive blob started scuttling towards the cafe he tried to cry out but all that emerged was a strangled yelp. He renewed his struggles, bruising his ribs and throat in the process but unable to do anything as the alien disappeared from view around the counter. Sumi. Somehow that thing knew where she was hiding.

His roar of rage remained trapped in his throat. Spots arced across his vision as darkness pushed in from the edges but he fought the oncoming wave with gritted teeth. Lifting his legs again he swung them both out in front of him like a child on a swing, then with all his remaining strength he slammed them back, heels first, towards the spindly metal legs of the robot. It was startlingly effective and he had a moment to contemplate the new world of hurt hurtling towards him when the alien legs gave out and sent them both catapulting towards the floor.

Without his arms to break his fall the best he could do was swivel his head to the side as far as he could with a metal arm across his throat. The world lit up in a bright shower of stars then receded leaving a blinding pain blooming from his left cheekbone. Through the haze he heard himself sucking in deep, ragged lungfuls of air and dimly realised the robot had partially released him. He willed himself to move, pushing his arms beneath himself and feeling the heavy weight of the alien slide from his back. As his vision cleared he spotted his dropped knife glinting at him from beneath a table and groped for it as it doubled then trebbled sickeningly. With a arm that felt like a wet noodle he lifted the blade, twisting his upper body so that he could see the Kraang bot that was clawing at the back of his shirt. Pink sparks shot from its ruined right eye, it must have hit the floor or a table as it fell. He brought the knife around and buried it within the newly opened socket, leaving it there when the robot spasmed then collapsed.

The journey back to his feet seemed to take an age. He coughed roughly, his throat spasming and scraping with each breath. His fingers came away bloody when he touched them to his cheek but with every lunfulfilled of air he pulled his head felt a little clearer. A hiss by his feet reminded him of the pilot whose ride he'd just disabled and as soon as he spotted the pink lump writhing towards him he sank his boot into it. He was only able to put a fraction of the effort into the kick compared to the blow that had crushed the other robots skull, but it was enough. The alien's squishy, frail body went sailing across the cafe like a misshapen ball and hit the side of a bookcase hard enough to squish and leave a purple trail behind.

He barely paused to acknowledge the aliens death, instead stumbled over the metal corpses in his way and staggering for the counter where he'd left Sumi. As he neared he could hear her panting breathlessly, little whimpers of fear dropped here and there and sending chills along his spine. He vaulted the counter for the second time that night and almost landed on her. She was writhing on the floor, arms thrown up to shield her face while the last Kraang snapped and snarled at her from here it straddled her lap. The aliens sharp teeth had already left half a dozen shallow gouges in her forearms and the sight of the blood welling along each cut snapped something inside him. His hands shot out to reef the repulsive blob of brains away from her, using the tentacles on each side of its gelatinous body to lift it into the air. He felt his lips peel back from his teeth as he pulled, wrenching at the alien and listening to its snarls turn to squeals before a final wet rip ended its life. A shower of purple blood and guts exploded from the Kraang to rain over Sumi and the sound of her retching was enough to bring him back. He let the ruined body fall, the flat plop of it hitting tiles making his own stomach roll viciously. He pushed down the rising bile and scooped up the girl from the puddle on the floor, purple smears staining his own clothing as he lifted her to his chest.

His legs felt decidedly shaky as he strode through the bookshop for the last time, the arm holding Sumi's legs throbbed in time with his heartbeat as did the cheekbone that felt like it had already swollen to twice its size. When he reached the front doors he slowed a little to negotiate the debris then paused to scan the street. To his right where a group of human captives had been earlier there was now three lumbering mutants - the aliens who had rounded them up then shot them with mutagen nowhere in sight. He tore his gaze away from the smallest mutant, but not before the dark skin on its arms at the point where they melded into bubblegum pink tentacles told him exactly who it had been not too long ago. Stepping further out onto the footpath he hitched Sumi higher in his arms, noting the gathering of figures that loitered further down the street then giving the surrounding buildings one last glance. The sweep had moved past the bookstore and, from the looks of it, the recent events had not raised an alarm. Yet. He began walking in the opposite direction, keeping his stride steady and his eyes firmly fixed ahead. The hair on the back of his neck prickled but he refused to increase his speed or glance back. By the time he took the first corner and lost sight of the aliens he was almost shaking as much as the girl in his arms. No sounds of pursuit rose from behind them, his blind hope that it would take the other aliens at least another minute to realise three of their comrades were missing. The Lexington subway station was just one block away and once he reached the relative protection of tunnels he could collapse. Right now he focussed on keeping a hold of Sumi as he placed one aching foot in front of the other.

* * *

 _Yep, Amos is still the main character (for now at least). I hope you enjoyed spending a bit more time with him!_

 _If you see any mistakes please channel your inner Elsa and let them go ;)_

 _Btw the bookstore in this scene is based on a real one called 'Argosy' and is a 6 story building on Park Ave just 2 blocks from Central Park. It's crammed with a huge collection of rare and out of print books - I couldn't cover that many levels so I reduced it to one balcony, I also added the cafe to help with the plot. It is beautiful shop and I hope to visit it if I ever go back to NY!_

 _Reviews are love! (And very motivating too 3 )_

* * *

Review responses

 **Bib** \- Congrats on being my first reviewer on this story! I love how excited you were and it meant so much to me getting your amazing feedback straight away. I'm so glad you've been hanging out for this book! Oooh yeah, the Hound is a good mental image. Scar wears her scars better than him, though she is as surly...usually... :D . But yes, Scar is seriously hurt and a long time has passed. Will she be this way forever? I'm flattered at how much uncertainty is floating around out there, I must really sell my brutality as a writer lol. You pose a lot of awesome questions (which I adore), all of which will be answered in time. Hope you enjoy this next installment!

 **Knoxxx** \- thanks for your review too :) Scar has a hard road ahead and so do the turtles, unfortunately they are on different paths for a while!

 **Guest** (I know who you are ;p) - thanks for your review on this and Neko. Good to have you back xxoo

 **nori** \- great questions! I'll do my best to answer all of them :)

 **Pipi** \- sorry for the wait!


	3. Light in the Dark

_Hi lovely readers! Another 6 weeks? I'm so sorry to make you wait! I have so much going on right now but I'll keep plugging away :)_

 _A big thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next installment at least as much. It's a bit on the short side but I thought that was better than waiting another couple of weeks for me to add a bit more before updating._

* * *

He managed to stagger a decent way into the tunnels before he just couldn't go any further. A small voice in the back of his mind worried that they were still too close to the surface, the alien patrols were heavier the nearer to topside you were, but it was overridden by the veil of pain and fatigue that drew itself down over him and turned his muscles to jelly. He only just managed to make sure they were out of sight of the main tracks before he dropped Sumi and slumped against the wall clutching his head.

His skull felt like it was splitting, any second now it would crack wide open and send his aching brain melting down his face. He let his knees fold and a few seconds later his ass hit the ground, boots scraping against concrete as his legs sprawled out. He was groggily aware of his foot thudding against something that hissed in protest. He reached out to grasp at it and found a fistful of Sumi's dress. He tugged at her until she sank down beside him then let go of the material to grab her hand instead. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her close. The only way their situation could possibly get worse was if she wandered off right now.

Actually no...the Kraang could find them again, that would be worse.

Still, things seemed bad enough as they were. Any plan he had involving foraging for food tonight was totalled. The headache splitting his skull radiated out from his cheekbone like some kind of weed, its roots climbing inward and upward to send cruel tendrils of pain into the soft tissue of his brain. That entire side of his face felt three times larger than normal, he could even feel his eye swelling - maybe his cheekbone had cracked? He couldn't muster up any concern, his thoughts were too clouded, muddy. He needed to rest until the pulsing pain subsided a little, then he could think about what came next.

He let out a low groan as he wilted back against the wall. He just needed a little sleep, that was all. His head lolled as his eyes finally slipped closed and his consciousness faded…

* * *

 _The darkness curled in grey wisps around him, buzzing softly through his eardrums so that his skull vibrated. Everything was dulled within the twilight and he wrapped himself in the numbing fog, vaguely dreading what waited for him when the mist cleared. Pain lingered, crouched in the background and watching him intently, hungrily. He stayed out of its reach, resisting its efforts to prod him awake because he knew it would only become stronger when he surfaced from this groggy sleep.  
_

 _A scuff of sound. A new presence now loitered just on the edges of his consciousness. He could feel this arrival watching him too and he stirred in response, the force of its gaze like a caress over his skin. Against his side the warm weight of reality shifted and his fingers tightened in response, something warning him not to let go because if he did he might lose something important._

 _Heavy shutters lifted to reveal a landscape of shifting shadows, fuzzy and undefined as though he were looking through murky water. He blinked slowly. Shapes swam in and out of focus, dissipating then reforming with each pulse than ran through his head. Through the murk two points of colour rose to the surface, moss green and leaf shaped. A thread of familiarity tugged at him. The emerald winked out of existence, reappearing a second later much closer._ Eyes _he thought dreamily as they blinked again,_ the girl with the green eyes _._

 _"Where have you been?" The eyes narrowed as he mumbled the question, drew closer. He struggled to see, fighting back the darkness to try and peer into her narrow face. "Where…?"_

 _The shutters rolled back down before he could finish, the question evaporating unanswered._

* * *

He was lying on his side on the hard ground, disoriented and uncomfortable with an ache in his head and a weird tingling in his fingers from where his right arm was threatening to go to sleep. Someone was pulling at him and it was enough to tug him towards wakefulness. He reluctantly complied, rolling onto his back and blinking the grit from his eyes to find himself staring directly up into Sumi's face. She was leaning over him, almost nose to nose with him in fact, her good eye darting between his while the one with the blown pupil remained large and dark. He spent a good handful of seconds captivated by her amber iris, caught by the flecks of gold mixed in with the yellow, before his brain finally caught up and he realised that she was still shaking him, her fingers twisted into the sleeve of his t-shirt for leverage.

Sumi gave another tug and this time he sucked a sharp breath between his teeth when her sharp nails grazed his skin. He batted her away and she immediately rose to her feet in one smooth movement, hovering over him with her skinny arms wrapped around herself and her shoulders hunched. Her eyes glinted with a mirrored sheen as she continued to gaze down at him.

He sat up more slowly, giving his aching body plenty of time to complain as he maneuvered himself into a position where he could prop himself up against the rough wall. As his memory slowly returned he groaned, heart lurching into a slow jog when the details of his impromptu fight with a trio of Kraang quickly resurfaced. He sucked in a deep, painful breath then let it out heavily as he tried to run a hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers caught on the clumps of dried crud. Mutagen. The flakey residue coated his clothing and skin. An attempt to pull his shirt away from his chest proved that the material was now stiff and meshed tightly to the hairs on his chest. He thought about adding 'bath' to the list of things he and Sumi desperately needed and felt his already bleek mood slip a little lower.

Weary resignation made him want to simply close his eyes again and give up, allow the worst to just happen already, but instead he used the tunnel wall to heave himself to his feet. Aches and pains yammered for attention as he rose. His right palm scraped against the wall to awake the ache of the tiny lacerations there while the forearm on the same limb throbbed with a deeper pain that made him wonder if he'd managed to crack the bone when his arm had smashed against the limb of the Kraangbot. His throat and ribs ached in tandem from where he'd been squeezed. Then of course there was the hollow cramping of his belly where a needling hunger had set up and was gnawing away at him steadily. His hand came up to press against the swirling nausea behind his bellybutton.

Sumi chose that moment to step closer, he hitched in a sharp breath then held it at the smell that wafted up from her. He must have been really out of it to be able to pass out with her so close, she positively reeked. He squinted at her through the gloom, the pulse in his head still making his eyeballs ache, and saw that she was coated from head to foot with dried muck just like he was. Her coating wasn't mutagen though, it was Kraang guts, and it stank like something that had crawled out of the bowels of the ocean to die next to a sewerage pipe. From the miserable look on her face she wasn't too happy about it either and he felt a stab of guilt as he remembered how she'd come to be covered in gore.

He turned his head to suck in a breath of clean air and took her hand, ignoring the slow roll of his empty belly when the stench again invaded his nostrils. She wriggled against his grip - probably sick of all the recent hand holding she'd already been forced to endure - but he tightened his hold and looked around for his backpack, frowning when he spotted it lying close to the end of the tunnel. He didn't remember shrugging it off, but then everything after stumbling into the tunnels was a bit of a blur.

He pulled Sumi along with him as he went to pick it up, looping one finger through the strap with the intent of swinging it over his shoulder and onto his back. The bag refused to move. He ground to a halt, stuck in a half crouch with his eyebrows climbing his forehead as he got a better look. Instead of the sadly deflated bag he'd been expecting to be able to lift with a single digit, the pack at his feet was literally bulging - the side zipper only half closed and even then straining at the seams.

What the hell?

He let go and stood upright slowly, maintaining his grip on Sumi's hand and glancing around the small tunnel before returning his stare to the crappy old backpack that had mysteriously gained twenty pounds overnight. His free hand came up to rub at his forehead absently, weary confusion mixing with a faint memory that tugged at the back of his mind. A dream he'd had...what had it been about?

Finally he let go of Sumi so he could drop to a crouch and reach for the bag again, pinching the tab of the zipper between careful fingertips and drawing it open. Something inside the bag shifted and he drew back quickly causing the whole thing to overbalance and tip to the side. Through the open zipper a collection of cans rolled out noisily, crunching over the rough floor in several different directions. He only hesitated a second before reaching for the closest can, holding it up and staring at the label in disbelief. _Spaghetti_. He snatched up a second, _Refried Beans_. He scanned the rest of the collection; _Mushroom Soup, Cut Sweet Potatoes, Spam_. The contents of the canned section of the local corner store has somehow found its way into his backpack. A flash of pink caught his eye and he dropped the spaghetti to pick up the brightly coloured can resting by his boot.

 _Candwich_? He blinked at the picture of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the label. His stomach didn't think it sounded too bad, rumbling loudly as his mouth flooded with enough saliva that he had to swallow quickly. Still feeling a surreal disbelief he pulled the tab and tore the top loose, peering at the sandwich wrapped in plastic that lay within. He fished it out, letting the can drop with a noisy clatter so he could peel back the wrapper. Yep, it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a can, the sickly sweet smell of it caused his stomach to cramp in hunger.

Sumi's hand snaked out to snatch the food from his grip and he found himself blinking up at her in surprise as she began wolfing the sandwich down in large, gulping bites. Apparently a few days with no food had finally made her hungry enough to eat on her own. She shoved the last morsel into her mouth then wiped the crumbs from her lips with her arm, her good eye fixing on his face as though silently asking for more.

He glanced around at the scattered cans then reached for the bag to upend the rest of its contents onto the hard floor. Even more treasures spilled free; several bottles of water, antiseptic cream and a small container of Advil among them. Last to tumble out was the graphic novel Sumi had claimed from the bookstore and a large hunting knife that let out a metallic clang as it hit concrete.

"Holy shit," the mutter burst free from him, heavy with awe and disbelief. He reached for the knife, wrapping his fingers around the familiar grip as he rose to his feet. He turned it over a few times, ran one fingertip along the sharp edge then almost absently resheathed it in the previously empty holster still strapped to his thigh.

He turned back to Sumi and the scattered tins of food but barely saw them, in his mind's eye he sought the tail ends of his dream, trying to drag the details forward. At first he could only recapture the sense shifting fog and buzzing pain, but then the feeling of familiarity returned and with it he remembered seeing leaves floating in the darkness. No, it hadn't been a dream but a memory. Not leaves but the girl with the green eyes.

Realisations tripped over themselves. She was back. She'd been in the bookstore to recover his knife. She'd followed them, tracked them to this spot then gathered the supplies they desperately needed and left them here for him to find when he woke.

Slowly his eyes refocused, two questions burning for an answer. Where had she been all this time? And why was she back?

* * *

"Stay here."

Sumi turned her face up to his, her luminous amber eye glinting in the dark, but otherwise gave no indication that she'd understood the order. He sank into a crouch, tugging gently on her arm as he went. She followed obediently until she was sitting on the grey lino floor, legs tucked to one side with her dirty dress riding up her thighs. He let go of her hand so that he could tug the loose material back down to her knees, never breaking eye contact as he did so. She stared back at him blankly until he offered her the comic book, then she dropped her gaze as she accepted it, pulling it onto her lap so she could run her fingers over the bright illustrations.

He lingered for a moment, watching the way her fingertip gently stroked the face of the space rodent depicted on the front cover, then offered her the last peanut butter and jelly sandwich, waiting until she took it before standing in one smooth movement and hooking his thumbs into the straps on his bag, shrugging it off so he could drop it beside her. She jumped a little as the heavy backpack thumped on the floor but then immediately went back to studying her book.

Doubt crept up his spine, was this a good idea? He glanced around, taking in the square pillar she was partially tucked behind then sweeping his gaze around the large open area of the shopping center. They were currently on the bottom floor of the Manhattan Mall having snuck in via a broken service door in an ally just off West 32nd street. Above his head a dozen levels of consumer heaven stretched up toward the sky, each balcony clearly visible as they marched upward to the enormous glass ceiling that let moonlight pour into the complex. To his left and right dormant escalators offered access to these floors, but it was the short set of wide stairs before him that he was interested in, the ones that would take him downward into JCPenney.

"I'll be right back," he told Sumi's bent head, not expecting an answer but still reluctant to leave her. She ignored him, holding the squished looking sandwich in one grimy fist while the other hand began turning pages. Silvery moonlight turned the Kraang blood that spattered her black and the locks of hair that swung over the crisp white pages of the comics book were matted with gore. In short, she was pretty gross. A glance downward told him that he wasn't doing much better.

With one last glance at her he turned on his heel and loped towards the department store, determined to be as quick as possible. His footsteps were light as he jogged down the staircase and plunged into the gloomy depths of the lower level. Hours had passed since he'd awoken dazed and starved, but a full belly and a handful of Advil chased by a bottle of water had him feeling better than he had in weeks. Sure, he was still a little shaky, and the throbbing headache lingered, but he felt a million bucks compared to earlier.

Also knowing that _she_ was out there had him oddly comforted. For whatever reason the girl with the green eyes had come back and immediately taken up where she'd left off months ago, just in time to prevent Sumi and himself from giving up and fading away altogether. Had she known how bad things had gotten? Had she been watching over them this whole time? If so then why had she waited so long to help them out? He shook his head to clear the questions, now wasn't the time to mull it over, he'd have plenty of time for that once he'd gotten himself and Sumi cleaned up.

He wound his way through rack after rack of modestly priced merchandise, travelling deeper into the store with just enough light trickling in from outside to reveal a world of grey contrasts and guide him in the right direction. Even though the heat of the day had passed several hours ago the inside of the building was still stifled and airless. He could feel sweat trickling down his back and smell the stale odour drifting from his armpits. It mixed with the cloying smell of dried mutagen and rusted Kraang blood but thankfully the combination failed to turn his stomach now that it no longer ached with hunger.

He made a quick detour to pick up a new backpack from the student section then made a bee line for men's apparel, stopping at the first pile of men's t-shirts he came across and shoving a few into his bag without really looking at them. He searched through racks of jeans, holding a few up against his hips and grimacing at the size before adding a new pair to his collection. Underwear was next then he was done. He stepped back into the main aisle to get his bearings, hitching the backpack on his shoulder before heading towards the teen girl section with an internal sigh. Life wasn't exactly a fashion parade right now but still it was frustrating to pick out clothes for Sumi. He'd learned the hard way that a jeans-and-top combo he himself wore was a bad idea. He'd never really had to think about the mechanics of clothing before but it quickly became obvious that Sumi just wasn't capable of much and that included negotiating things like zippers and buttons - trying to keep a pair of pants secured to her narrow hips was a nightmare in itself - so dresses it was. He hadn't known Sumi before her accident but something told him she would have hated it.

He glanced over his shoulder as a combination of memories involving waking up to find her gone resurfaced in his mind. He couldn't even see the exit through the expanse of dim shadows and it caused his gut to clench. He hesitated on the verge of going back to check on her then shook his head sharply. It would only take him a few more minutes to finish getting what they needed. Hurrying would be better than wasting time to go check on her, he just had to trust that food and her book would keep her occupied a little longer.

The racks of girl clothes seemed like a small ocean compared to the compact male section and he could feel a muscle in his jaw begin to tick with frustration. His eyes slid back and forth as he searched and when he finally spotted what he needed he let out a relieved grunt. Spread out on the back wall of the teen section was rack after rack of dresses. He bypassed the first few rows after just a glance at the frills and stiff material. Tucked away at the end was exactly what he needed. He reached out to feel the soft cotton before shrugging off his backpack and stuffing in a bunch of the dresses. A quick search for more underwear then he could head to 'Bed and Bath'.

His internal clock was just beginning to yammer at him that over ten minutes had passed when a hard crack echoed through the store. He froze for an instant, one hand clutching a bottle of shampoo, before adrenalin kicked in and he leapt into motion. He slung the now bulging bag onto his back, barely taking the precious seconds to shove the bottle in and yank the zipper closed, booted feet clomping noisily along the lino path that provided a clear shot to the exit. His mission had taken him right to the rear of the store and he cursed every foot as he raced back the way he'd come. Up ahead the huge open doorway practically glowed in the distance, a beacon reeling him in.

As he ran he strained his ears but there were no more bursts of sound. It didn't reassure him and he pushed himself for more speed as prickles of awareness raised the skin on his arms and neck. By the time he reached the stairs that led upward he was starting to fatigue, short of breath and half blinded by the light pouring through the large entrance. The tip of his boot caught on the first step and he ended up scrabbling up the short flight as he half lost his balance. He finally reached the open space of the mall and skidded to a stop, heart beating wildly in his ears as he whipped his head around.

 _Fuck_.

He froze, arms half raised by his sides and fists clenched, but the fight had already happened without him. Wide eyes scanned the remains of the Kraang and he saw that perhaps three robots - the usual amount for a patrol - were now scattered over the large area in front of the stairs. The machines had been brutally ripped apart, limbs still sparking from ruined joints and twitching minutely against the lino with tiny scratching sounds. His gaze landed on one peculiar hunk of twisted metal and he felt his eyes pop open when he saw that it was a silver torso that had been completely crushed. He scanned the carnage again and saw more evidence that the robots had been brutally squeezed like a can being crushed in a fist. Fear rippled up his spine as he wondered what kind of force would be required to achieve that kind of damage.

A spreading pool of purple caught his attention and the sight of Kraang blood gave him a jolt. "Sumi!" In his shock he'd momentarily forgotten her. He skirted the mess of metal and alien flesh, making his way to the square pillar where he'd left her and holding his breath the entire way. When he finally rounded the column and found her exactly where he'd left her the lungful of air exploded from him in a rush.

"Kin," his name, the name she knew him by, fell from her downturned mouth as he sank to his knees beside her. He was gripped by the urge to drag her into his arms but instead he simply took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him so he could run his eyes over her and make sure she was okay. Apart from the tremors that shook her limbs and the fear stamped on her face she appeared to be fine.

He let her go, rocking back on his heels and running shaking hands through his hair. "What happened?" he asked, not expecting an answer but needing to voice the question.

"Monster," came Sumi's whispered reply. She hugged the graphic novel tighter to her chest, her ruined gaze sliding towards the mess of machinery surrounding them both. "She's a monster."

* * *

 _Ya'll know who it is :) Is she the answer to all their problems? Well, if so, she's off to a great start!_

 _On a more serious note, I know chapters without turtles are a big ask for TMNT fans but I'm hoping you'll all stick with me on where the story is at. Scarlett is on her own journey and I hope you have enough love for her to see where the path takes her. I have a very clear vision of how I want to continue her character development, this separation from the turtles is an important part of the story and will have lasting effects on her. On the up side the turtles will be back in the story very soon, of course I have the timing all planned out in my head and I can't rush it :) Thanks for your support!  
_

 _Reviews are love!_


	4. Limbo

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've been going through a rough time and writing seems like an almost impossible task lately. Thanks to Major and Red for reviewing the last installment, and also Pumakatt who left me a lovely comment, you guys keep me going. Also a big thanks to my sister for proof reading this chapter for me, you are a superstar xoxo_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own this universe. Scarlett/Sumi and Amos/Kin are mine though :)_

* * *

A welcome summer breeze combed through his hair and set the long strands stirring against the back of his neck. A little shiver of pleasure tingled up his spine as the stir of air cooled the sweat on his brow. It was hot. The brick beneath his forearms was still warm and gritty, slowly releasing the baked heat of the day despite the sun having set hours ago.

The roof he perched on was only three stories high, rimmed by a low wall that he currently used as cover to keep watch from the southwest corner. The sky was heavy with clouds and the air hung thick over the city. Although it hadn't yet begun to rain the threat was imminent, storm season had arrived and it had brought with it a kind of quiet that made him uneasy. 51st Street was deserted. As far as he could see in either direction the street was completely empty. No shuffling mutants or Kraang patrols had made an appearance during the hour since they'd arrived. Even the creeping pink mist had retreated, thinning until only fine wisps could be seen skating along the blacktop and sidewalk.

He lifted his gaze to scan the horizon, eyebrows knitting thoughtfully as he tracked the movements of a Walker as it bobbed between buildings many blocks away, only the very top of its domed shell visible. His ears picked up the muted buzz of a stealth ship, its low whir dulled by distance and the thick evening air, far enough away to not be a concern. The Kraang were definitely still within the city, but for some reason they had pulled back their patrols significantly.

Another tingle traced the length of his spine, this time starting from the nape of his neck and travelling downward like the light brush of a fingertip. His eyes narrowed as they refocused on the rooftops across the street. For long moments he fixed his attention on the angles and shadows there, searching for any hint of movement. The goosebumps that rose along his arms felt like awareness rather than alarm and he was gripped by the sudden certainty that _she_ was watching them again. The girl with the green eyes.

She'd obviously been keeping tabs on them for several days now - ever since they'd had that messy run in with the Kraang in the book store - but the only real proof he had was the backpack of food (which had been mysteriously refilled once more), and the litter of destroyed Kraang machines that had surrounded Sumi in the mall. Other than that all he had to support his hunch was the pervasive feeling that there was a shadow attached to their every movement.

A scuffing noise behind him drew his attention, snatching him back to the present. He cocked his head slightly as Sumi's shuffling footsteps wandered closer and his nostrils flared when he caught her scent. The smell of fetid Kraang guts and unwashed body was enough to make him grimace. His own clothes were soiled just as heavily as hers but the alien blood that coated the smaller girl had quickly begun to rot in the summer heat to the point he had to hold his breath around her. She _stank_.

Enough waiting. He stood, turning from the front of the building to make his way diagonally across the rooftop. Sumi walked slowly, trailing in his wake when he lightly snagged her wrist and tugged her along with him. The itch between his shoulder blades trailed him also and he was unable to stop himself from glancing up at the immediate rooftops that looked down on them. He thought of the mess of crushed and twisted Kraang Bots and lowered his gaze. If she really was nearby then surely that only meant good things for them.

He stopped at the edge of the building where thick, green foliage rose to meet the lip of the roof. The large courtyard directly below housed a small number of maple trees that hampered his view. Despite this falling water was easy to hear as it shushed to them through the leaves. The air here was noticeably cooler and all of a sudden he couldn't wait to get down there.

He eyed the cluster of leaves then let go of his backpack, listening as it rustled its way through the branches before landing on the pavers below with a muffled thump. He stilled, waiting for a few moments to see if the noise had drawn any attention. After several long seconds of silence he turned to Sumi and slid the second pack - the one holding their food and meagre collection of personal items - from her back. Again he dropped the bag through the sprawl of branches and leaves, listening for the heavy thud then waiting once more.

Finally he turned to Sumi, motioning towards the edge of the roof with his free hand, "Let's go." He paused, watching her face for any hint of recognition. They'd visited this place several times before, gone through this same routine, did she remember? She ignored him, brows drawn together and mouth slightly parted as her gaze fixed on the middle distance in front of her. He sighed as he pulled on her hand, drawing her around behind him and crouching. "Hold on tight," he muttered as he coaxed her to sling her arms over his shoulders. He waited patiently until she had her arms twined about his upper chest then stood and waited for her legs to come up and wrap around his waist.

He stepped up to the edge of the roof then slung one leg over the low wall and reached out for the closest branch. Sumi instinctively tightened her grip as their centre of balance shifted but otherwise made no sound as he swung them both out into the tree. The maple tree was sturdy, even its outer limbs strong enough to hold their combined weight easily. He hung by his hands, arms straining as he inched his way closer to the main trunk where the branches became thick enough to stand on.

The sound of rushing water intensified as he climbed downward. By the time they dropped to the pavers below it filled the air around them, cocooning them within a soothing, mist-filled bubble. Sumi loosed her grip on him and he crouched to make the dismount from his back a little easier. As soon as her feet hit the pavers he gathered up their scattered backpacks then led her across the small courtyard that housed the water feature.

As they crossed the short expanse of pavers he took a moment to tilt his head back and just admire the massive waterfall. It had been designed to be as realistic as possible, a series of hidden pipes scattered up the rear wall sent a sizeable cascade of water plummeting nearly two stories into a wading pool big enough for half a dozen children to splash around in. It never ceased to amaze him, this oasis in the middle of a dying city that was rapidly drying up as it baked beneath the summer sun. Vines and hanging plants grew up every wall and the mist generated kept everything semi-shrouded in light fog.

The flow of water seemed almost impossible. A mirage he'd stumbled upon by accident one night while looking for supplies. At first he'd been unable to figure out how the whole setup was powered but then he'd finally caught the soft hum of pumps beneath the sound of falling water and discovered the solar panels installed on adjacent roofs.

A plaque mounted by the front gate announced that this area had been built to give the people of the neighbourhood a tranquil place to come and reconnect with nature. Thanks to the maple trees blocking out most of the night sky the courtyard was perpetually dark, the benches and tables scattered around reduced to dim shapes amongst the shadows. Once he closed the front gates and secured the bolts that kept them locked, the hidden courtyard had provided himself and Sumi a relatively safe place to come and get clean, hidden from both passing foot patrols and overhead stealth ships. They hadn't visited as much as he would have liked, frequenting any place too often was dangerous, but right now this was desperately needed by both of them.

He reached the low wall that rimmed the pool beneath the waterfall and slung both backpacks to the ground, unzipping the front pocket to remove the bottles of shampoo and bodywash along with a towel and washcloth. Once the supplies were lined up and ready he took a deep breath and switched his attention back to Sumi. She stood a little way off, staring up into the branches of the nearest tree with her arms wrapped around her torso protectively.

As he placed his hands on her upper arms to turn her she lifted her eyes to his and looked right at him. He hesitated, as always finding himself captured within the depths of her remaining amber iris. Without thinking he lifted a hand to her cheek, rubbing a thumb over a line of crusted filth that scored the skin beneath her good eye. Of their own accord his fingers tunneled into her hair on the undamaged side of her head, careful not to snag the thick tangles as he brushed the dark tresses over her shoulder. Still she watched him, her eyes somehow empty and full of sorrow at the same time.

"We have to get clean." His voice was a low grumble. She showed no sign she heard, just continued to stare at him until he cleared his throat roughly, dropping his fingers from her hair to her hand as he led them both into the pool, not bothering to strip off any layers other than toeing off his boots and shedding the sheath for his hunting knife before stepping in.

The water lapped around their knees, the spray cool enough to come as a shock after the heat and grit of the day. Once again he turned her by her shoulders and gently pushed her forward until she was swallowed up by the tumbling curtain of water. He left her there for a moment to wade back and snag the bottle of shampoo before returning to pull her out again. He found himself biting back a sudden grin at the sight of her. The force of the water had plastered her hair across her face and mostly concealed the disgruntled look just visible through the sodden tresses. The striped dress she wore was now moulded to her skinny frame and she looked like a scrawny, drowned kitten.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sorry at all, and squeezed out a giant blob of shampoo onto the top of her head. The continuing mild glare in his general direction assured him that she didn't give a shit about his half-assed apology - even if she'd heard or understood it - but regardless she stood still while he lathered up her hair. The small smile stayed on his lips as he concentrated on washing the dried Kraang guts and accumulated dirt from her tresses. He was careful to avoid the scarred side of her head. Even though it looked mostly healed he wasn't sure how much it might still be hurting her. Plus there was something disconcerting about the pink, lumpy flesh.

The suds streaming down her body were heavily tinged with brown. As he prodded her back under the spray of water to rinse the soap away he saw that the pool around them was already capped with a layer of grimy foam. Again he left her under the running water for a few moments while he went to retrieve the bodywash and a cloth. By the time he returned to pull her free his small smile had morphed into a thin-lipped grimace. Now came the part he hated. Not because of the job itself but the line it felt like he was about to cross.

"Sorry." This time his apology was significantly more genuine, his regret at having to do this personal task for her colouring his tone. She didn't react to his voice, her face vacant as she withdrew further into whatever world existed within her ruined mind.

He gripped the skirt of her dress and fixed his gaze on a point over her head as he lifted the fabric, peeling it from her easily while she lifted her arms in compliance. He turned to toss the filthy, sodden material away, giving her time to instinctively wrap her arms around her chest. He gripped the washcloth in one fist, forcing his gaze to narrow on the components of her body before he focussed on cleaning each one. One shoulder to another, crossing a narrow expanse of collarbone and delicate rib in between. Peeling free one arm at a time to wash elbow to wrist and the webbing between each slender finger. Following the raised knobs along her spine, the bones of her hips, the flat belly framed by ribs and the length of her legs.

As he went he took note of each mark upon her skin left behind despite the water and cloth. Some he knew well, like the semi-healed scratches on her forearms that had been left there by Kraang teeth a few nights ago. Others were an untold story, such as the old, faded scars that looked like large puncture marks on the front and back of her left thigh. Or the patch of twisted flesh on her upper bicep that looked like a burn. The mysterious circle of damaged tissue on the back of her neck that mirrored his own was a story he had accepted that he'd never get to hear thanks to the final and most brutal scar - the remnants of the damage she'd taken to the side of her head which had left her in a walking coma.

He cupped her chin while he completed the final task of washing her face free of its layer of grime. Her features remained slack as he ran the cloth over her cheeks, forehead and jaw. At last his arm dropped and he found himself simply gazing down into her upturned face, a twist of sadness gripping his chest. This girl had obviously fought through so much to get to this moment in time, that she had been reduced to this state was brutally unfair.

He let out a snort at himself, since when had he believed in fairness? Still, to be able to bring her back somehow - even if he never got to the answers buried behind that mismatched gaze - that would be something. In his mind's eye he could almost see her as she was before, was it memory or wishful thinking?

The grim line of his mouth pulled down into a fully-fledged frown and he shook his head at himself. Why was he wasting time on this line of thought? He tossed the cloth aside and pushed Sumi beneath the fall of water one last time before guiding her to the side of the pool and the towel that waited there. She stood quietly beneath the spreading branches of the maple tree while he quickly rubbed her down then squeezed the water from her hair as best he could. Next he rummaged in their backpack for her change of clothes, pulling out the first dress his hand landed on - the dark blue one that was printed with tiny white birds - and manhandled her into it. Before her hair could set in its tangled mess he set about combing out the strands and soon it fell in rapidly drying waves past her shoulders.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork and immediately saw that the girl standing before him was completely transformed, the filthy waif replaced by a small, clean, slip of a girl. Her pale skin shone in the faint moonlight, seeming almost luminescent after being dulled with grime for so long. Her dark hair framed a narrow face, her right eye a bright mirror within the shadows beneath her brow. A smile tugged at his mouth as he looked at her then turned wry when he glanced down at himself. The sound of falling water called to him and he went gladly, pulling the crusted shirt over his head as he entered the cool spray and closing his eyes in gratitude…

* * *

Sumi sighed in her sleep. He swivelled his head to look at her, studying the dark sweep of her eyelashes and relaxed curve of her cheek. She was lying with the ruined side of her head buried in the pillow so that all he could see was smooth, unblemished skin. With her eyes closed to hide the unnatural yellow of her iris she looked so... _normal_.

His eyes dropped to where her hand lay palm up on the mattress, fingers loosely curled, then drifted back up to the ceiling to watch the shadows playing there. His own hands were laced over his belly and he felt his full stomach gurgle happily around the dinner he'd eaten straight from a can. The sheets beneath him were slightly musty from disuse but fresh enough to scent the air with a faint hint of fabric softener. This moment should feel perfect. His muscles were warm putty, his skin so clean it tingled pleasantly, yet still he couldn't quite relax enough to drift off.

Thunder rumbled long and low in the distance, its sound sifting through the angled slats that covered the windows and bringing with it the smell of ozone into the tiny room. He sucked in a long, slow breath until his ribs creaked then let it back out through his nose. It did nothing to calm the low feeling of tension seeping through him.

Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his hands roughly over his freshly shaven jaw before leaning forward to rifle through the worn backpack that held their personal possessions. From a side pocket he withdrew a small, battered packet then stood to cross the room and ease open the door that led to the narrow balcony, casting one more look at the sleeping girl before slipping out into the night.

It was still very early morning, only a few hours had passed since their visit to the waterfall. The dark columns of the city rose around his perch, overlapping towers in a myriad of sizes, dark-eyed and deathly quiet. Thunder growled again, on the horizon clouds sparked and flashed with distant lightning.

His attention caught by the approaching light show he tapped the crumpled packet to shake loose a cigarette, gripping it between his lips and cupping his palms around it as he lit it. The first deep draw grated in his chest, he expelled the lungful of smoke and chased it with a muffled cough. He leaned against the brick behind him then slid down, ducking behind the balcony wall until his view was reduced to the dark building tops and the roiling sky beyond.

His head was spinning slightly by the time he got to his fourth drag and he leaned his head back against the brick to steady it, watching the grey wisps as they drifted from the tip of his cigarette then were caught by the breeze and whisked away into the night. The nicotine did little to soothe the itch below his skin and he felt his unease like a physical thing as it grew steadily, worsening in contrast to the city which had inexplicably quieted around them until it was as silent as a graveyard. The instinct that had guided him through the last few months was practically screaming at him that something was off.

His flicked the butt of his cigarette with his thumb then drew back on it again as he tried to make sense of it. They were safe. They were clean. They both had full bellies and no injuries beyond a few leftover bruises and scratches. This tiny hotel room he'd discovered on the 12th floor of the building just across the road from the waterfall came with a handy back door escape to ensure they didn't get cornered again. They'd gone from rock bottom to secure in a matter of days, so why couldn't he relax?

Was the gradual withdrawal of the Kraang really what was bugging him? Their behaviour since yesterday was definitely odd - he'd never known them to be anything but painfully present - but there was no denying that they were still within the city. Like the itch beneath his skin they lingered just out of sight, skulking behind walls and scurrying beneath the pavement, waiting to re-emerge at a moment's notice. He wasn't stupid enough to relax his guard after only a day or two.

He shifted positions, stretching his legs out and taking another long drag as he gazed up at the clouds. Maybe it was the resurfacing of the girl with the green eyes that had him feeling jumpy. The food, the medicine, the protection. She'd picked up exactly where she'd left off a few months ago. Her secretive comings and goings had saved both his and Sumi's lives more than once now (she was the only reason he'd found Sumi in the first place) but it still confused him. Who the hell was she? And why did she keep randomly popping up to help them?

Heat warmed his fingers, pulling him from his thoughts, and he looked down at the glowing stub of the cigarette still pinched between middle finger and thumb. He ground it out against the wall beside him, watching each spark die before climbing back to his feet. None of this was helping him at all. Sleep was what he needed. Tomorrow he could figure out the next step then keep going from there...

He was just turning to make his way back inside, one hand on the door handle, when his unease all at once gave way to a bright stab of certainty. He froze, his neck aching with tension as his eyes darted about. _She_ was here. As if his thoughts of her had somehow summoned her from the dark. This went beyond the feeling of being watched by her, he was gripped by the certainty that she close enough to reach out and _touch_.

He strained his ears but the silence of the city became oppressive in return, thudding in time with his heart which thrummed softly against his eardrums. Finally, a soft scrape from above had his head twitching to one side as he honed in on her position.

"It's me." Her voice was low and raspy, reaching him a moment before his eyes finally caught her faint, shadowed outline in the dark. He narrowed his gaze on the underside of the balcony above him just as she shifted on her impossible perch, the dull shine of metal catching muted moonlight for just a second before retreating into the inky shadow. Then her eyes swam out from the dark, bright and almond-shaped. Like his own, her eyes were animalistic. Except that where his and Sumi's were the amber of a feline, hers were emerald green with the slitted pupil of a reptile. He only had vague impressions of the rest of her - a suggestion of a narrow face with high cheekbones - but those eyes of hers had hung vividly in his memory for a long time.

"Is she any better?" Her low tone slithered over his skin like a cool caress and he felt the old familiar push and pull off his instinct warring within him as he gazed up at her, wary yet respectful. It combined with his shock at seeing her up close again and caused his voice to lodge in his throat. He swallowed roughly then shook his head once.

There came a tsk of annoyance that sounded more like a low hiss, causing him to tense even further. "Then she never will be unless she has help." The green eyes tightened into slits, boring into his own with a demanding intensity. "Bring her to the school on 57th street tomorrow night. I'll meet you in the gym." And with that simple instruction she made to leave, sliding back into the shadows.

Incredulous surprise loosened his tongue, "Wait," he blurted. Her retreating form stilled and he almost sure he could make out the barest outline of her profile. He moved closer then stopped when she drew back sharply and almost disappeared altogether.

"I…"

Again the words failed him. _Where have you been? What are you planning? Who are you?_ What _are you? Why are you helping us?_ Questions tumbled around in his head but none made it past his lips.

"I don't even know your name…." he trailed off awkwardly. As always, finding the right words seemed impossible and left him feeling stupidly inadequate.

Silence stretched out until he was almost sure she'd left without him noticing, but then the shadows shifted again and he caught the stubborn tilt of her chin. "Tomorrow night," she repeated. " _Shitagau!"_ Then she was truly gone.

* * *

The sheets had cooled by the time he lay on them once more, careful not to jostle Sumi as he lowered himself beside her. Again he found himself staring at the ceiling, hands laced over his belly while his mind raced. Even though he'd suspected for the past week that the green-eyed girl had returned, her brief visit had knocked him off balance and it was taking him a while to digest the details.

" _Tomorrow night._ "

It had been an order, not a request or a discussion with more information on the way. Delivered in the tone of someone who was accustomed to being obeyed, a leader. A large part of him had the knee jerk reaction to follow the demand without question - he'd been taking orders his entire life from people using that exact tone. Another, smaller part of him hesitated. Demanded he think it through first. Why exactly was he taking Sumi to this school? The implication was the green-eyed girl could help Sumi somehow. But how? As far as he could see Sumi was as good as she was ever going to get. Her head had been smashed in, it was a miracle she was up and moving at all and not a drooling vegetable...mostly.

" _...she never will be unless she has help…"_

The flicker of hope that had been ignited was hard to deny. This girl had been their saviour more than once. She'd kept them going through impossible odds. It was tempting to believe she had some kind of better path for them, maybe even a solution.

There was a shift beside him and he turned his head to find Sumi had inched towards him across the sheets, reaching for him in her sleep. "Kin…" his gaze dropped to her mouth as her lips formed the word and he found himself holding his breath. "I wanted to take you with me…" As she spoke her face contorted, the slack softness firming as her eyes rolled beneath the closed lids. He lifted his head slightly to see her better, studying the change that had come over her features. For a few heartbeats she seemed on the verge of waking, but then her expression gradually smoothed out until she was truly asleep once more.

He reached across and gripped her hand where it lay between them, squeezing her fingers gently as he let his bated breath out in a low rush. He laced their fingers together and shifted until he was on his side facing her fully. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment, breath hitching then evening out as she fell deeper into sleep.

He lay that way, studying the contours of her face absently while his thoughts continued to whir. As he began to formulate the path they would need to take to make it to 57th Street by tomorrow night the pressure in his chest began to gradually ease without him being fully aware of it. By the time he decided on the time they'd have to leave by his eyelids had grown too heavy to keep open. Barely a minute after they'd closed he was as deeply asleep as Sumi.

* * *

 _Shitagau - obey_

* * *

 _There you go guys, what did you think? I'd really love to hear your feedback! The next chapter is almost written so my hope is not to leave you hanging for very long._


	5. Phoenix

_Thanks so much to agent-jawa,TheRedScreech, CrimsonNote and IShipXHoodie for your reviews. You guys really helped me get back into the swing of things!_

 _And, as always, a big thank you to my sister for proofreading this for me too. Xoxo_

 _I realised recently that it has been almost a year to the day (IRL) that Scarlett fell off that rooftop. I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long but, without giving too much away, you won't have to wait much longer._

 _Anyhoo, I had the bare bones of this chapter written such a long time ago and it was fun to polish it up ready to post. I hope you all like it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

He peered across the street through the bucketing rain which had begun as a light sprinkle around midday and was now pounding down on the city so hard every surface took on a haze of refracted droplets. The school across the street was almost invisible, hidden by unending sheets of water and the lateness of the hour. The roaring deluge was rendering him deaf to all else save the occasional rolling boom of thunder that he felt reverberate through his entire body. The lightning flashes that preceded these drum rolls were like spikes in his eyes as they transformed night into day for brief snatches and left him blinking away the afterburn from his retinas. All together he was beginning to feel barraged by the elements and from the way Sumi quaked against his side he figured she didn't like it much better.

He glanced down at the girl huddled beneath his arm and saw that she had her hands pressed to her ears, her eyes squeezed tightly shut while she shivered against his side. Although they currently stood beneath a shopfront awning which offered some protection, they were both drenched from travelling the handful of blocks it had taken to get here. The rain was warm but soon chilled thanks to the wind whipped up by the storm, he needed to get them both inside before they got sick or something.

Tightening his grip about Sumi's shoulders he left their shelter and stepped into the wide, empty street. Immediately, needles of rain began to sting the exposed skin on his head and arms once more and he lowered his chin to his chest to keep it from getting into his eyes. A shiver laced down his spine at being in the open and he forced Sumi into a trot as they splashed through the deep puddles that swamped the edge of the road, crossed the slightly raised middle of the four lanes, then plunged back into the pools on the far side. Sumi balked at the water but he forced her onward, grimacing as the deep puddles filled his boots.

As they neared he saw that the elementary school's tall front gates were wide open, probably left like that way back when the invasion began and panic had erupted. Scattered around the front courtyard and up the wide steps was a collection of sodden papers, books, a few schoolbags here and there and even one blue sneaker lying on its side. Something about that sneaker made him shudder and he tore his eyes away, forcing his feet to move them both towards the buildings beyond which seemed to be watching them coming with dark, empty eyes. He wiped the water from his face with his free hand and squinted as he went, winding his way further into the school grounds, skirting play equipment and more abandoned personal items, until finally he spotted the large brick structure with telltale double doors and high windows. His heart began to beat a heavy pattern against his ribs as he altered their course, aiming for the closest set of doors.

One of those doors had been propped open, a sharp flash of lightning revealing a sliver of inky darkness within. As thunder rolled Sumi tugged backwards and immediately, almost gratefully, he allowed her to pull him to a stop. The itchy feeling had returned to its usual spot between his shoulder blades, an instinct that warned him to be careful. Now that they were actually here it bothered him more than he'd thought it would that he didn't know exactly what waited for them beyond that door.

Sumi gave another shudder and he glanced down at her, forcing himself to think back on the last months spent with her. In his mind's eye he saw her daily pain and confusion. Her ceaseless and restless drive to search for the answers to questions she barely knew she had. He let himself feel his own frustration caused by caring for a girl who had fought for life but now barely lived. How much longer could either of them go on like this? This hope the green-eyed girl offered, whatever the outcome, was worth taking if it changed their current course, wasn't it? She'd only ever helped them in the past...

 _Shitagau_. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward, dragging a reluctant Sumi with him and ignoring the prickling along his spine as he stepped into the belly of the building.

The whine of old hinges was followed by an echoing click then the roar of beating rain hushed to a bearable level. Lightning flashed again but its brilliance was filtered through the high windows that lined the gym and reduced to a brief light show that played out on long expanses of brick wall. The following roll of thunder was still felt through the soles of his feet but it was a tame, rumbling purr. The tension in his chest loosened within the embrace of the building and relaxed his grip on Sumi just a little.

Unsure of what to do next he let moments pass by in relative silence until he became distracted by the water dripping from the ends of his hair to tickle down the back of his neck. He looked down at the large puddle of water forming at their feet and let out a low huff of irritation. The amount of trouble they'd gone through to get clean yesterday had been a complete waste of time. He should've just waited a little longer then stood them out on a rooftop with a bar of soap.

Still clutching Sumi to his side he took a few steps into the huge room, his waterlogged boots squeaking sharply on the smooth floor and echoing off the high ceiling. His head swivelled slowly back and forth as his eyes scanned the enormous space, taking in the rows of metal bleachers that sloped along one wall and stacks of mats lines up neatly on another. Basketball hoops loomed at each end like sentries. The space appeared to be completely deserted.

They reached the middle of the gym and he brought them to a stop, shrugging off his backpack before relieving Sumi of her similar burden. As the soggy packs hit the ground he had a second to spare a thought for their contents and hope that Sumi's graphic novel in particular hadn't been ruined, when the sliding rasp of metal on metal had him whirling around, pushing Sumi behind him as he faced the direction they'd just come from.

The figure standing by the doors had its back to them but he recognised its shadowed form immediately. His mouth opened but whatever he'd been about to say died before it reached his lips as he watched the green-eyed girl reach up to secure the second sliding bolt that locked the fire doors from the inside. Maybe it was a trick of the dim light, but he could've sworn her arm had stretched an unnatural distance to reach the high bolt.

Then she turned, her head rotating smoothly towards him with her shoulders following after in a fluid, almost dance like movement until she faced them fully. He felt a small bolt of shock as their eyes locked, the vibrant green of her eyes like twin lamps in the shadows. Behind him Sumi sank her nails into his shirt, he felt the scrape of them against his lower back and heard the low whimper she let out. The other girl heard it too, her gaze flickered to the side then came back to clash with his again.

"What are you doing?" The question came out low and quiet. He eyed the barricaded door with renewed tension, a twist of anxiety low in his belly that mirrored Sumi's distressed whine.

"Making sure she can't get out," the green eyed girl replied calmly, gesturing with a lazy flick of her wrist as she stepped forward. "I've made sure the entire building is secure. We have all the space and time we need to get this done right."

He said nothing, his eyes darting around the gym then back to her as she glided through the shadows towards him. Already this was the closest he'd ever gotten to her, she'd held herself at a safe distance throughout their previous encounters and now that he was on the cusp of seeing her clearly his heart kicked into double time in his chest. Her movements were smooth, hips rolling and arms swaying fluidly by her sides with each stride. His nostrils flared as he caught the sharp coolness of her scent and his shoulders hunched a little, hands curling into loose fists by his sides. _Careful,_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

 _Danger_.

At his back the whine emanating from Sumi morphed into a low growl as the green-eyed girl finally came to a stop right in front of them, no more than an arm's reach away. He heard Sumi's distress as though from a distance, unable to look away as he finally got to see her up close, the girl who had saved them both. At first glance it was clear that his long-held suspicions had been correct. She, like himself and Sumi, wasn't quite human. And it wasn't just the narrow slice of her pupil that gave it away. His gaze travelled over her slowly, taking her in. She was younger than the authoritative tone of her voice suggested, somewhere in her late teens at most which made her just a little younger than he was. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, accentuating her narrow face and high cheekbones. She was slight but strong looking with lean, muscular lines and an almost arrogant confidence in the way she held herself. Coupled with the armour plating she wore it was obvious that she was a warrior of some kind. Silver metal encased her at torso, shoulder, forearm, thigh and shin. The only skin not covered by her black bodysuit or armour shimmered softly in the low light with an unnatural sheen. Scales?

She shifted impatiently under his scrutiny, every line of her body becoming increasingly tense as if she was waiting for him to say or do something. His gaze flew back to hers to see a snarl curling her top lip to reveal one small white fang. Emerald eyes bore into his, unblinking and practically daring him to do or say something she wouldn't like.

"Seen enough?" she hissed, her voice rolling over the consonants as she spoke, harsh yet somehow fluid at the same time.

He dipped his chin a little and averted his gaze in response to her irritation, thrown off balance by the same pervasive feeling of half-remembered familiarity. _Shitagau_.

She made a low, dismissive sound in the back of her throat and stepped past him with smooth, coiled movements. Immediately a sharp hiss snapped him back to the present and he belatedly realised that she was reaching for Sumi. The younger girl sunk her claws into his back and he arched away from the sharp pain with a hiss of his own, blindly reaching back to keep Sumi behind him as he turned and put himself between the two girls once more.

Green eyes snapped to meet his, lips thinning as they pressed together. "Give her to me."

He faltered at the direct order, muscles twitching as he hovered between the urge to obey and instinct to resist. "What are you going to do?" He forced the question out, playing for time.

Another snarl of impatience threatened to crumble the remainder of his resistance but he held on, drawing himself up to his full height and smoothing out his features as he stared down at the girl who only came to his shoulder. For a loaded moment she just glared at him, then her eyes drifted to the side and she addressed her next words in Sumi's direction, each of them hard and cold. "We are going to make her shift."

"Shift?"

 _...bones and tendons cracking. Veins pumping with anger, hot blood flooding his mouth as his ears filled with screams…_

"What are you talking about?" he rasped, pushing away the images that filled his head.

Green eyes snapped back to his and she tilted her chin thoughtfully, searching his face for a long moment before she answered. "She's like Dorothy trapped in the land of Oz, a click of her heels will return her to us. She's had the ability to heal this whole time, she's just too damaged to do it for herself." Each word came out clipped, as though explaining herself was an alien experience for her. "She needs to shift. That's where _I_ come in."

Questions and half-formed memories whirled through his mind so fast it felt like vertigo. The vague feeling of familiarity that lingered around this girl snapped into the complete certainty that he _knew_ her. That she was a puzzle piece from his missing memory. Suddenly he was able to picture another face, hard to grasp fully through the fog of his memory, but clearer than anything he'd ever managed to recall about that missing time. In his mind's eye he saw brown eyes, not green but just as arrogant and ruthless. Black hair cut into a bob that cupped the sides of her face rather than scraped back into a tight ponytail. Tilted eyes that spoke of Asian heritage rather than reptilian. The luminescent sheen of her skin was much lighter now than the creamy tone she'd once had...

"Sensei?" The name fell from his mouth before he even knew it had formed on his tongue and when she stiffened, fear flashing across her features, he knew he was close to something important. "I know you…" He took a step back, felt Sumi's arms wrap around his torso from behind as she moved with him.

"Enough," the green-eyed girl snapped. She reached out again and this time he got a much closer look at her arm as it stretched before his eyes, the limb lengthening sinuously to shoot around him. There was a yelp then he staggered and nearly fell as Sumi was suddenly dragged away from him, struggling and mewling in fear. His growl echoed around the enormous space as he caught his balance then moved to follow.

" _Bakku taisai!_ " The girl, Sensei, hissed, lips pulled back to reveal sharp eye teeth that seemed to grow as she snarled at him. Her other hand came out to curl around Sumi's throat, fingers impossibly long as they overlapped around the slender column. Immediately he ground to a halt, heart beating wildly against his ribs as his mind continued to race.

This girl had helped them from the start, saving Sumi's life first by bringing her broken body to him, then by fetching the supplies needed to keep her alive. Without her Sumi would have been dead long ago, it made no sense that Sensei would do all that only to turn around and harm her now. Yet as he watched the way she manhandled Sumi, her fingers digging into the smaller girl's pale flesh while she hissed a warning, he couldn't help the fear that spiked through him.

"Come on," Sensei dragged Sumi a few feet away then pulled her closer, leering down into her upturned face while the smaller girl cringed and cowered. " _Kōgeki!"_ The command bordered on a shout, echoing around the room harshly.

Sumi closed her eyes and turned her face away, arms hanging limply by her sides. In the grey gloom he could see her cheeks were glistening with tears and felt his nails bite into his palms as he rocked on the balls of his feet with the desire to dart forward and intervene. _Wait_ , he urged himself. _Watch_.

With a frustrated shout Sensei tossed Sumi away, launching her twenty feet through the air as though she weighed nothing at all. His breath stuttered then caught in his lungs. The smaller girl let out a horrible cry as she hit the hard floor, her skin squeaking along the polished surface before she tumbled to a halt. Sensei stalked smoothly after her, thundering as she went, "Get up and _fight me_! It's what you're good at, isn't it?"

He watched in morbid fascination, frozen in place, as the taller girl appeared to transform with her wrath, growing before his eyes until she seemed to fill the entire gym with her presence. No, not seemed, she actually _was_ changing. It took his brain stunned moments to process what he was seeing. The green eyed girl was _shifting_ , her body lengthening as it twisted and writhed unnaturally. Her lower body seemed to meld together until she was one long, sinuously thrashing tail from the waist down. At the same time her head grew, broadening at the top and narrowing at the base while a forked tongue lashed from her widening mouth." _Kōgeki_!" Her voice had turned inhumanly low and raspy, elongating syllables until they writhed in unison with her limbs as she reached for Sumi once more with long, thin arms.

A brilliant burst of lightning threw the scene into stark relief, freezing the moment and showing him each detail with shocking clarity. Sumi huddled on the ground, one hand thrown up to ward off her attacker, her face slack with fear and streaked with tears. The wound on the side of her head was harsh and ugly, giving her the appearance of a tortured soul trapped in hell. Above hung a demon, a giant serpent with silvery armoured plating and fierce reptilian eyes that flashed so brightly all else faded to monotone. Its wide mouth opened to expose rows of fangs and a forked tongue that lashed from between the wickedly sharp teeth. Thunder crashed hard enough to shake the windows and beneath the low roll came a hiss from the monster's jaw that raised his hackles.

Unable to take anymore he dashed forward, letting out his own roar as he drew the knife from his thigh holster and raised it high. Time seemed to slow as he closed the distance. The green-eyed monster turned towards him with an angry screech, her tail whipping out in an arc to knock his feet from under him. He went down hard. White filled his vision when his temple bounced off the smooth floor and set off a ringing in his ears. He shook the pain away with a growl, pushing himself back to his feet and bracing himself to spring again, knife still gripped in his hand.

The snake was poised, waiting. Her massive jaws snapped once at the air between them then parted wide on another vicious hiss. Beyond the serpent lay Sumi, eyes enormous with fear as she scrabbled back from the monster between them.

Anger unlike anything he'd felt before gathered into a lead ball in his chest. Every muscle burned and strained as a hot rush of pinpricks swept his body. He bared his teeth, fury boiling up from his throat until a shout of pure rage erupted from his mouth and boomed across the space between them. The sound felt like it was ripping his vocal chords as it poured out of him, sharp pain lancing his palms as his nails pierced flesh. Scalding heat pulsed behind his eyes.

As his roar reverberated around them the snake visibly bristled in response to his challenge, drawing her coils tight around her as though readying to strike. His lungs finally emptied, his enraged cry fading to jumbled echos that gathered in the shadowed corners of the room. The one he had called 'sensei' drew herself up, silently rising until she towered above him with her arms outstretched and fingers hooked. He refused to show any fear as her shadow fell over him, tilting his head and glaring up at her with bared teeth.

A low snarl rose into space between them, fierce yet barely louder than the rain that thrummed unabated outside. He stared at the serpent for a second before he realised that it wasn't her issuing the angry rumble. Surprise widened his eyes as he realised who it must be coming from.

"No."

Sensei flinched sharply as a defiant voice rang out from behind, whipping around to face the source. As the serpent moved out of his line of sight he saw at once that Sumi was on her feet and facing them squarely, her face twisted into an expression so clear and focussed it sent a ripple of shock through him. Her chin lowered jerkily, one amber eye practically spitting fire as it locked onto Sensei, expression immediately twisting into one of dark hate. As he watched she pulled her lips back and hissed again, her slight body visibly trembling while her fists clenched rhythmically by her sides.

There was a soft, dry rasping sound as Sensei shifted her long coils, her broad head swaying back and forth as she eyed Sumi thoughtfully. "So that's it then," she shifted her attention between the two of them and as her slitted gaze brushed over him he felt all the hairs on his body attempt to rise when he saw the cunning lurking there.

Before he could move she lashed out, the long coils of her body sliding around him unbelievably fast and gathering him up until his feet left the floor. Smooth scales slid over his skin like a cool caress and a wave of fear went through him as he felt the raw power contained within her rippling body. She tightened her grip, pinning his arms so tightly to his sides that he lost his grip on his knife. It clattered to the floor where she casually flicked it away with one long arm.

"You won't fight for yourself, but you'll fight for him?"

The breath left his lungs in a pained wheeze as her coils tightened even further. His teeth ground together, the tendons in his neck aching as unbelievable pressure enveloped him from shoulders to hips. His world compacted, darkness edging in on his vision until all that remained was the pressurised ringing in his ears. He felt his consciousness begin to fade as a strange kind of lethargy filled his body.

Abruptly the pressure eased enough that he was able to suck in a desperate breath, the world expanding with each laboured inhale. Far away he could hear someone shrieking with anger. He blinked rapidly, his head flopping on his neck until he was able to gain enough control to focus on the gaping maw right in front of his face. Enormous fangs hovered, beads of clear fluid gathered on each wicked tip like translucent pearls. Then they snapped closed a fraction of an inch from his nose, thin lips twisting into a cruel smile before moving once more to form words. He concentrated on their meaning, fighting back the pounding in his head…

"...to stop me! Do you really think I won't kill your precious Kin? I'll do it just to make you suffer..."

The enraged shriek grew in volume in response to each word that spat out of the reptilian mouth, reaching an impossible height before abruptly plunging several octaves. He searched for the source of the cry, eyes widening when they finally latched onto Sumi. The muscles in her small arms bulged as she fisted her hands in her hair and yanked brutally on the strands. Then she bent double as if in pain, knees buckling, curling in on herself until her forehead pressed to the floor. The gravelly roar emanating from her throat stuttered and took on an even deeper timbre. The loose dress she wore seemed to shrink, moulding to her body then splitting down the back with a tearing sound to expose the pale, rippling skin beneath. She was changing he realised, just like Sensei had.

Where the green-eyed girl had morphed smoothly into a humanoid serpent, Sumi's transformation was raw and rough. Black hair sprouted in uneven patches over her writhing body and he could hear heavy cracks as bones snapped and reformed. Her pained cries were harsh and distorted and he felt an echoing ache in his own limbs as her arms and legs took on their new shape.

Without warning the coils around his body tightened again and he let out an involuntary scream when his bruised ribs were squeezed once more. He caught a glimpse of Sumi's face as her attention whipped towards them and saw that her entire skull had become distorted, her cheekbones, forehead and jaw bulging grotesquely as her skin darkened to midnight black. Her one good eye swivelled towards him, wide with a mix of pain and fury, then he lost sight of her, the immense pressure leaving him gasping for breath while his vision dimmed and shrank.

He was aware of being jerked around like a ragdoll as though it was happening to someone else. Hissing and snarling filled the air around him and the snatches of movement he managed to make out just left him even more dizzy and confused.

Then the pressure fell away and for long moments he was weightless before he slammed into the ground. Pain exploded along his side and he lay there stunned, sucking in as much humid air as his bruised ribs could handle until finally his heart rate evened out and his head began to clear.

All around him an eerie quiet had fallen, broken only by the storm and his own harsh breaths. The scent of ozone and damp earth had him turning his head towards the set of double doors that were now hanging wide open. Stutters of lightning highlighted the silvery rain that continued to fall in steady sheets outside.

He climbed to his feet, one arm cradling his bruised ribs and fear climbing his throat as he started towards the open doorway. But then he paused, some sixth sense prompting him to turn. He swivelled slowly on his heel, eyes narrowed as he scanned the gym. There. Lying at the base of a stack of mats lay a long shadow only a shade darker than the shadows around it. He walked towards it unsteadily then sank to his knees, reaching out tentatively to lay his hands on soft fur.

Beneath his palms he could feel the slow beat of the creature's heart along with the rise and fall of each shallow breath. He ran his eyes over the large, still form as more foggy images flitted around the edges of his memory. This felt familiar. This giant cat, this leopard, it was her, she'd _shifted_.

"Sumi?"

She twitched once. Then again. A low growl rumbled through her enormous ribcage that tapered off into an almost human sounding whimper. Beneath her skin muscle and bone began to move and he yanked his hands away from the unsettling sensation, shuffling back on his knees to watch her body contort and shrink before his eyes. Black fur retreated, leaving only pale skin behind. Limbs took form to the sound of popping tendons, paws morphed into hands and feet. When the process finally came to an end he was left staring at a naked, unconscious girl.

"...Sumi?"

* * *

 _Shitagau - obey_

 _Bakku Taisai - stay back_

 _Kōgeki - fight_

* * *

 _Eh? Eh? What did you think? :D_

 _I literally have the next chapter ready to go. I intended for it to be part of this one but it felt better to spread them out._

 _Also...I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys that the waterfall featured in the last chapter is a real place! I stayed at Pod 51 while visiting New York a few years ago and the waterfall is just across the street from it, hidden at the back of a courtyard just like I described. I went there quite a few times and that's where I got the idea for the scene. The room I stayed in - the one Kin and Sumi find - was also very cool, it had such a great view of the city and, although it didn't have a balcony, the room next door did. My favourite moment was looking out in the evening and watching a guy on the next rooftop practicing with a sword. I'm not even kidding lol._

 _Okay, catch you guys soon xoxo_


	6. The Grey

Hi guys, next chapter as promised. Super short because it was originally part of the last chapter but I wanted it to stand alone because of reasons (hopefully you'll get what I mean).

I didn't give my sister a chance to read over this because she was busy this weekend and I wanted to get it posted. Kathy I hope you enjoy reading this one for the fun of it rather than to correct my mistakes!

As always an extra big thanks to my reviewers last chapter. You guys are the best xo

* * *

 _"Scarlett! Get down…"_

 _A green hand stretched towards me, calling me back from the edge. Amber eyes wide behind a red mask. As red as blood. As red as the weeping sunset. As red as the rust that itches as it dries on my skin. No, not rust..._

 _"...Scarlett…"_

 _Below our feet a brother lay dying, I needed to escap_ _e the pain. My toes curled over the edge of solid ground, toying with emptiness and gravity._

 _"...get down from there…"_

 _The wind pulled at my hair playfully, tugging at me. I wobbled. His voice was coaxing now, unnaturally gentle. Soothing. He came closer._

 _"...we gotta go back inside…"_

 _An empty ache hollowed out my chest. I couldn't, I had to search. The city had been swallowed up by screams and fire. I had to find them._

 _I couldn't leave anyone behind..._

 _Moisture rushed to blur my vision and when I blinked it scorched burning tracks into my cheeks. Behind him something flashed silver. A piece of the dark sky above detached itself, morphing into a polished disk. Flashes of light, pain flared up my body. A burst of pink punched the world into total darkness. The last thing I heard was him scream my name._

 _Down…_

 _Down…_

 _Down…_

 _A pillow of fog caught me, enveloped me in a cloud of pain that seeped deep into my skin. My head. Oh god it hurt. Gnawed. Throbbed. Burned. Consuming and unrelenting, endless rolling waves of agony crashing over me again and again, robbing me of breath and thought._

 _I was trapped, unable to move or cry out. On and on with no relief. Nothing but pain and darkness and more pain..._

 _But then one of the surges was a little easier to bear. Eventually another. The tide drew back, slowly withdrawing on itself, receding into the black depths._

 _Static crackled in my ears, rising and falling with meaningless hisses. I opened my eyes to a world of shadows and fog. The world was blurry, softened at the edges and hard to focus on._

 _Confusion and fear gripped me. I couldn't remember...anything. My senses sparked and glitched, keeping me off balance._

 _Within the shifting depths around me shadows moved. Muffled voices came and went. Brushing touches sent ripples along my skin. My head ached relentlessly._

 _A large hand gripped mine and when I looked around someone was there, looming over me. Gold eyes, intense on mine. I tried to focus on his face but something was wrong...my eye… I struggled to open my mouth but before I could the mist swirled and swallowed him._

 _Kin?_

 _Too late, too slow. Frustration forced my feet into motion, there was something I had to do, someone I needed to find. Why couldn't I remember? On and on I kept moving, searching._

 _I couldn't leave anyone behind._

 _The landscape toyed with me, curtains drawing back to reveal familiar shapes before fluttering closed once more. Gnawing urgency drove me on even as fatigue weighed at my limbs._

 _Where were they?_

 _The mist parted until a dark building rose from its depths, torn and empty. Familiar. I struggled to focus on it, was this where I was supposed to be? A muted breeze danced along my skin and with it the boy with the gold eyes appeared. His shoulder brushed mine. "I can't find them," I told him, the words incredibly heavy on my tongue, but when I turned to look he was gone. I turned back to the building, it was gone too._

 _It didn't matter which direction I chose, or how far I walked, the shifting shadows were endless. Sometimes I was left to wander alone through the bleak landscape, sometimes I felt rough fingers twine with mine to lead me. It was always better when I caught a glimpse of him. Kin my mind whispered._

 _Once or twice I heard the skitter of claws scrabbling over rough earth, and each time the sound caused my heart to swell inside my chest until I could barely breathe. I reached for the noise, mist slipping through my fingers as I grasped for the feeling of home...family..._

 _Other times the fog was lit with cold colour, flashes of pink light that gave the mist sinister depth. With each burst an echo of agony sparked in my head and fear followed close on its heels. Metallic chitters scattered around, from all directions at once. I tried to hide, make myself small so they wouldn't see me. Sometimes it worked, sometimes I was left with more pain that layered over the rest._

 _Time lurched past. I could feel it slipping by in fits and starts as though I was fading in and out of existence. My search went on and on and with every step the sense of desperation and hopelessness grew. The fog never cleared, the things that lurked within refused to fully reveal themselves, and the driving need to look for them wouldn't let me rest._

 _And then it began to rain._

 _At first it was so light I couldn't feel it, but it soon gained strength until I awoke to the moment and sensed the moisture gathering around me like a second skin. As the tiny drops fell, silvery needles against the grey, I heard the first ominous roll of thunder far in the distance. Unease flittered against the edges of my mind._

 _A warm palm slid along mine, bringing comfort when our fingers laced together. Kin. Sorrow soured my relief, I'd tried to bring him with me. Was he trapped here too?_

 _Time stretched out as the rain grew gradually heavier. I could hear it more clearly now as it hissed through the foggy air. It combined with the fuzzing static inside my head, disorientating and unsettling. I gripped the hand holding mine a little tighter._

 _Another growl of thunder, closer this time. I tipped my head back to watch lightning dance through the pitch black above. Something tickled over my skin and I realised that is was a strengthening breeze. The fog had gathered into clouds, stirred by the wind until it was roiling and tumbling around me as it closed in._

 _I struggled to focus, fighting against the fuzziness of my vision. Something long and sinuous moved through the fog. My heart froze in my chest, shooting numbing ice along my limbs._

 _The hand holding mine was ripped away and the loss sent a wave of fear and pain lancing through my head. The dull shine of scales drew my wavering gaze upwards until it was caught by the green fire of its eyes. A long, low hiss slid between bared fangs carried by a forked tongue. I shrank back, unable to do anything else but cower._

 _"Kōgeki!"_

 _The monster reared higher, the long coils of its body emerged from the fog and I saw that someone was caught within them. A cry of pain mingled with the thunder that crashed overhead. I caught a glimpse of the figure struggling against the crushing grip, face screwed up in agony as his torso thrashed back and forth in an effort to escape. Then the image warped, flickered before my eyes, and suddenly it wasn't a man at all but a turtle with a man's shape. The creature hung limply, green skin somehow pale, slick with rain and blood. The serpent was replaced by a monster of metal, one gauntleted hand wrapped cruelly around the turtle's throat to hold it aloft while the other hovered over its plated chest, poised on the edge of a killing blow. The image stuttered again - flashing between the two monsters so fast it made my stomach toss - then settling on the serpent once more and the human caught in its grip._

 _"NO!"_

 _My fear turned, gathering into a burning mass of desperate rage that melted the ice. Fangs gnashed, snapping at the air, and the threat fanned the flames into an inferno. All around lightning charged the air with blinding bursts and a great roaring filled my ears until I could hear nothing else. Fresh agony tore through every muscle and bone in my body and I welcomed the change that ripped through me like a freight train. Confusion and terror melted away beneath an onslaught of single minded, animalistic fury._

 _Darkness crept in on the edges of my vision as I lunged at the towering serpent. I felt the shock of my claws meeting hardened armour and the ache in my jaw as I tried to sink my teeth into the writhing coils of its body. The tidal wave of my fury crested then broke, spots began to dance before my eyes and I redoubled my efforts, snarling as I cursed the weakness rapidly spreading through my limbs._

 _The monster slithered out of reach and I stumbled as I tried to follow. Grey mist pressed in against me, dragging me down as it sapped the last bit of energy from my body. The fog thickened, darkened to night. The anger that had fuelled me slipping away until a shroud settled over everything and I was forced into stillness._

 _In the numbing nothingness that followed one word floated past like a piece of driftwood on the ocean._

 _"Sumi…?"_

* * *

Finally a chapter from Scarlett's perspective! What did you think?


	7. Respawn

_"I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." - Isoroku Yamamoto_

* * *

"Sumi…"

 _That's not my name._

I heard the low, broken groan that came from my throat as I struggled to speak. Felt the rough vibration of my vocal chords and the way my lips cracked as I tried to open my mouth. My eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling as I attempted to open them.

An arm slid beneath my shoulders to lever me upright, my head flopped loosely on my neck before it found something solid to rest against. I groaned again when humid air slid over my skin and forced me to realise that I was naked. I tried to move my limbs but they were unresponsive, my groan settled into a low whine. Beneath my ear a voice rumbled but my scrambled brain couldn't decipher the words.

Something soft was pulled over my head, firm hands moved my arms then fabric settled over my body. I felt the hand came back to my face, fingertips trace over the curve of my cheek, brush the corner of my eye then skim the side of my head above my ear.

The light tough sent a shiver rattling down my spine. The muscles in my arms finally came online, twitching then curling over my chest protectively. The hand dropped away and this time when I attempted to open my eyes they obeyed, eyelids lifting as though under a heavy weight.

A face hovered over mine. I blinked to clear the fuzziness and stared at it blankly. _He's really pretty_. The thought prompted a weak frown and I blinked again, looking closer at the features filling my vision.

Black lashes framed a pair of light brown eyes. No, yellow…. _gold_ , they were gold. Defined eyebrows matched the colour of his eyelashes, but the hair falling across his brow was blonde. And wet. It clung to his forehead and cheeks in stringy clumps. I watched a bead of water travel along the edge of his jaw and drip off his stubbled chin then felt it plop gently against my neck.

His breath washed over my face and my eyes dragged back up to his mouth so I could watch in fascination as his lips moved over his teeth, only vaguely registering that his words tilted upward at the end as though asking a question. He looked so familiar. I could practically hear the rusty cogs of my brain creaking as they struggled to turn.

"Sumi..?"

Irritation stirred as that one hated word rose above the others and I felt my brow crease as memories began to shake loose and tumble inside my head. "Don't…" my voice slurred alarmingly and I concentrated on the workings of my lips and tongue as I struggled to finish the sentence, "...call me that." Jesus, why did my mouth feel like it was stuffed with cotton?

He drew back a little at my words, his expression showing a flicker of surprise before he smoothed out his features. We stared at each other for a few beats before he nodded, eyes moving between mine as he studied me carefully. "Okay."

Something about his blank expression had me staring back at him just intently, the way he'd removed any trace of emotion from his face seemed so familiar. The faint yet nagging feeling of recognition teased me.

I lifted my trembling hand towards him, his arm tightened around my shoulders just a little but he didn't draw away. His eyes narrowed when I slipped my hand beneath his hair to curl my palm around the side of his neck. A tattered memory floated to the surface, the sensation of my fingers burrowing through much rougher fur while hot breath scorched my neck a second before teeth sank into my shoulder. My heartbeat ramped up, unease spreading through my belly.

The pads of my fingertips skimmed over smooth skin, a gasp ripping from my throat when I found the raised circle of scar tissue roughly the size of a quarter right on the nape of his neck. A mark left by a mind control device. In my mind's eye I saw the boy in front of me fall to the floor in a convulsing heap, saw the blood that coated my hand. "Kin?" I tightened my grip. My head spun as I tried to put the pieces together but all I could dredge up was the aching feelings of fear and regret.

"My name is Amos." He was still watching me with that careful, guarded expression.

"Amos?" I said dumbly. My hand clasped the back of his neck, my fingertips tracing back and forth over the small patch of scar tissue there as I struggled to remember. "Your name is Amos." I tested the name, weighed it on my tongue.

He nodded once, reaching up slowly to grasp my forearm. Reluctantly I allowed him to tug my hand free from his neck, not resisting as he sat me upright then turned me by my upper arms so I was propped up against something firm but which also had a little give.

When he moved away I sucked in a few deep breaths, eyes rolling side to side as I took quick look around. We were in a huge space. I could make out an expanse of polished floor, a high ceiling and raised rows of seating on the far wall. A school gym? It was night, the patter of rain and distant roll of thunder coming from outside was enough to make me shudder. The high, narrow windows flashed with cold light and I flinched back against the stacked mats behind me.

This wasn't right. My head was pounding and my entire body felt entirely wrung out as if I'd just finished running a marathon. "What's going on?" I wrapped my arms around my torso and clenched my jaw to stop it from trembling. The air was heavy with humidity but I felt cold to my bones. My hair was wet just like his and I could feel a damp patch spreading down my back between my shoulder blades. "How did I get here?"

"What do you remember?"

I slid my gaze back to him to find he was now squatting beside my legs, his elbows resting on his knees. In the semi-dark his golden eyes glowed as they remained fixed on my face, I could feel his intense concentration like a physical presence.

"I…" I swallowed roughly, my head aching with the effort it took to concentrate. "I remember it being dark for a long time." One hand came up to press against the side of my head where the ache was coming from. "Everything is fuzzy," I cut off when my fingers dragged across smooth, bumpy skin where hair should have been. "What..?" Panic rose on swift wings as I traced the side of my head. The sensation was so dulled I could barely feel my own touch. A brilliant flash of pink burst across my vision and blanketed out the rest of the world.

"No. No no no no…" the words came out in jerky gasps as my throat began to close. Memories crashed over me from all sides until I couldn't catch my breath. Blood welling between my fingers and the dark marks around Leo's neck. Leaving Master Splinter all alone amidst the Kraang and the awful cries he'd made while he fought the Shredder. The panic on Donnie and Mikey's faces that had mirrored my own right before we'd been separated. The fear on Raph's face that was the last thing I'd seen before something had seared into the side of my head and the world had gone dark.

"NO!" I felt a hand grab my wrist and instinctively I fought, twisting sideways and kicking out. " _Let me go!_ " My shriek echoed around the large, empty room.

"Calm down," my other wrist was caught and I yanked away, my breath sawing heavily in and out of my open mouth. I bent my knee then lashed out with my foot and he grunted as I caught him in the ribs. "Stop," I ignored his growled warning and drew my foot back to kick again, this time aiming for his crotch. " _Stop_."

He stood in one swift motion, pulling me up with him then shoving me backwards until I was pinned against the mats. He held my wrists trapped between us, his grip firm enough that I couldn't wiggle free or even turn my hands to scratch at him. I was forced to tilt my face to the side so I could breathe, my ear pressed to his chest and the top of my head neatly tucked under his chin. I tried to kick at him again, attempted to lift my thigh to drive it into his balls but he must have sensed the move coming because he pushed a leg between mine and pressed in tight. I was trapped.

I struggled within the grip of an overwhelming panic. With my arms and legs largely immobile all I could do was thrash in place while I alternated between snarls and grunts. He refused to budge, as solid as a rock and just as patient. I couldn't even turn my head to bite him. Slowly but surely the strength I'd found ebbed away and eventually I gave up, sagging against him in an exhausted, sweaty mess. Still he didn't move. Beneath my ear his heart beat a steady rhythm and I found myself focussing in on it as I matched the even draw of his breath.

"You're okay, you're safe." His words rumbled through his chest and vibrated against my cheek. I felt fresh tears well up behind my eyes and I sniffed hard, taking a shuddering breath before trying out my voice.

"What happened to me?" The words came out low and a little muffled within the small gap between his chest and the mats I was partially engulfed by.

He paused for a long time and I was sure the thump of his heart sped up a little in response to my question. Eventually he answered, "I'm not sure. By the time I found you it had already been a few days since you'd been hurt."

I absorbed the information with a frown. He sounded like he was weighing each word carefully. "What do you _think_ happened to me?" I asked.

Again he took a few moments to answer and when he finally spoke his words were hesitant. He was definitely trying to tread carefully and a sudden fear of what he was about to say sent a bolt of renewed fear through me. "I think you were shot by a Kraang laser," he said softly, "I also think you fell off something high and hit your head on the way down. I know that you nearly died and it took a long time for you to...wake up."

The way he paused before finishing his sentence had me tensing again. "How long?"

"A few weeks."

"A few _weeks_?" I tried to lift my head to look at him but he still didn't budge and I gritted my teeth as I began wriggling anew against his hold. "I've been out of it for a few _weeks_?"

"Not exactly." I froze, dread pooling in my stomach. I waited for him to elaborate, each second feeling like an eternity as I hovered between being desperate for him to explain and wanting to hide from what came next. "More like a few months."

A few months. I could barely absorb the words. My body reacted to the news with a rush of physical symptoms as though trying to expel a virus. I went cold then hot, my stomach rolling so hard my whole torso clenched painfully. The pocket of space in front of my face seemed to close in and suddenly I felt like I was being suffocated between him and the stack of mats. A fresh wave of sweat popped out all over me and my chest heaved as I tried to suck in oxygen. The world swam sickeningly.

"Fuck."

I heard his voice as though from the other end of a long tunnel. A rush of cool air caused me to shiver as my skin went cold again and I realised he'd finally stepped back to give me room. He let go of my wrists and gripped my upper arms instead, steadying me when my knees threatened to buckle. All the fight had left me, my arms dangled uselessly by my sides as I gasped in shallow breaths.

"A few months." My lips were numb as I whispered the words, trying to grasp their weight. "A few _months_." The last time I'd seen Leo he'd been bleeding out. Was he alive?

I was vaguely aware of Kin...Amos…moving away. I sagged against the mats, trusting them to hold me up as my knees wobbled.

 _A few months._

Was Master Splinter okay? Or had the Shredder killed him too?

"Here." A bottle of water appeared under my nose and I stared at it uncomprehendingly before my eyes glazed over once more.

What had happened to Mikey and Donnie, had they made it to April's apartment? I remembered the burst of pink light and shuddered. I'd been standing on the roof when I'd been shot. Had Raph been shot too? He'd been right behind me.

I started to raise a hand to the side of my head again but once more my wrist was caught in a warm grip. "Drink." The bottle was pressed to my palm and I automatically grasped it, not resisting when he guided it to my lips.

April's apartment. That's where I had found Raph and Casey. The others had been planning to go there too. Maybe...maybe…

Water trickled down my throat and I felt the coolness of it fill my empty belly. My thirst hit me and I heard the crackle of plastic as my fingers tightened around the bottle. I drained it in four long swallows then gasped for breath, wiping dribbles of water from my chin as I looked to Amos.

"I have to find my friends."

He nodded as he took the bottle from me and replaced it with a small package. "Eat."

"They are at an apartment building near Chinatown." My stomach grumbled loudly as I took the granola bar. _A few months_ a voice whispered in the back of my mind but I pushed it away and took a bite of food.

"I know it."

I paused in surprise. "What?" I asked around my mouthful.

He glanced at me briefly before turning his attention back to the bag in his hands, zipping it up and slinging it onto his back. "I've followed you there before." He hooked his thumbs into the straps and turned away, calling out over his shoulder as he went, "we've only got a few hours of dark left."

I shuffled my feet to follow him, frowning at his back. "Wait," I couldn't keep up in any sense, my brain and body felt like mush. I raised a hand to rub at the side of my head where it ached. "I don't understand any of this."

"I know," he paused by the open doors and waited for me, his broad shouldered frame silhouetted when another flash of lightning illuminated the outside landscape, a roll of thunder close on its heels. Beyond him the sheets of water fell thick and fast, promising a thorough soaking as soon as we ventured past the threshold. His hand found mine and the warm clasp of his fingers felt like the most natural thing it the world. "Ready?"

I lifted my chin to glance up at him from beneath my brow then turned my attention back to the deluge beating down outside. No. I didn't feel ready for _any_ of this. A hard knot of anxiety had parked itself in my gut, insisting that I get back to April's apartment block immediately.

"Yeah," I whispered and together we stepped out into the rain.

* * *

We made our way through a world that completely consisted of shades of grey. Everything was shrouded by mist and falling rain and something about the landscape sparked a deep sense of foreboding and loneliness within me. I clung to Amos' hand the entire way, for some reason terrified of losing him, as if I'd turn and find he'd vanished into thin air.

For an eternity we darted from shadow to shadow as if we were weaving through dense enemy territory instead of a graveyard. Waves of intensity rolled off Amos with every step, and I got the impression he expected an attack at any moment. But New York was dead. Drained and dark and silent like an old corpse. We hadn't seen a single soul, not one sign of life. It was so surreal I started to wonder if I was dreaming.

Eventually we came to a street that looked familiar. The row of apartment buildings marched down the block and with the sight of them I could almost feel Leo's dead weight pressing against my back. I shivered at the memory. Amos led us towards the alley of the closest one but I tugged on his hand. He came to a stop immediately, looking down at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. I shook my head and pointed further down the street and he followed the line of my arm, pushing his lips into a thin line as he studied the dark street before nodding.

Minutes later we stepped into the narrow foyer of April's building, the door swinging shut behind us and cutting the noise of the storm outside. I tugged my hand free to wipe the water from my face then wrapped my arms around my torso, shivering slightly despite the humidity. My heart thudded against my ribs as I contemplated the flight of stairs ahead of us. April's flat was on the top floor on the far side of the building. _A few months_ my brain whispered for the millionth time. I gritted my teeth, glancing at Amos who was watching me with hooded eyes, then took a deep breath before placing my foot on the first step.

Six flights later I was panting, my knees wobbling and black dots dancing at the edges of my vision. The air in the narrow, dark hallway was hot and stuffy, flavoured with the smells of old, rotting _stuff_. The door to April's apartment was just ahead, hanging open at a drunken angle. I moved towards it, sucking in lungfuls of fetid air as I went and using the wall as support. The thick wood was cracked down the middle, torn off one hinge and partially blocking the passage. I stepped around it, one hand reaching out to grasp the frame as I got a good look inside April's apartment.

The place was completely trashed, almost unrecognisable as the same place I'd been in briefly just hours...no, wait...months before. The ruined remains of the O'Neils furniture lay scattered about, a good portion buried under the ceiling which had come down in large chunks. I recognised the corner of the lounge peeking out from under a slab of plasterboard as the one Casey had set me down beside.

"No," I left the doorway, barely feeling the grit under my feet as I moved into the room. My horrified gaze darted back and forth, taking in the jumbled mess that used to be April's home. Smashed glass, splintered wood and crumbled brick was all that was left. Scorch marks littered every surface, too many to count. A flurry of wind lifted my hair from my forehead and I looked up numbly to see the long gaping hole that scarred the far wall. A barrage of laser bolts had come through those shattered windows and ripped this place apart. Kraang.

"No, no, no, no," I could hear myself moaning lowly. I took another step forward, broken shards punishing the soles of my feet as I searched. My eyes caught on a stained patch of floor and I hobbled towards it, falling to my knees to brush away the bits of rubble that covered it. The pool of blood had darkened to rust, the carpet fibres old and stiff beneath my fingers _...his arm, slack hand unfurled like a dead flower towards the ceiling, "he's half dead!"..._

I lifted my head, a sob escaping me as I clambered to my feet. "Leo?" I tried to move further into the apartment but a pair of arms came around me to hold me in place. "Raph? Mikey! Donnie!" My voice broke on their names as I struggled to get away. I had to find them.

"There's no one here." Amos' voice was gruff in my ear.

I jerked against his hold. "They have to be, this was the meeting place!"

Amos' face came into view as he turned me, his golden eyes boring into mine. "There's no one here, there never has been."

I drew a shuddering breath, my fingers coming up to clutch fistfuls of his shirt. "then why did you bring me here?"

"You had to see for yourself, _really_ see this time. Whoever you're looking for split a long time ago." His words were clipped and harsh.

My vision blurred with tears. "Fuck you," I rasped. "They wouldn't do that."

"I've followed you back here more times than I can count," his tone softened and I felt something begin to tear loose inside my chest. "We've sat on the rooftop across the street and kept watch for hours at a time. There's never been anything here, not a single sign."

My throat closed up so I shook my head in denial instead, squeezing my eyes shut against the pain. Tears tracked down my cheeks so I let my head fall forward to hide them, the thunk of my forehead hitting his collarbone resonating through my skull. "I'm sorry." The gruff gentleness of his voice crumbled the last of my resolve. A sob ripped from me, then another. I buried my face in his shirt to muffle them while I tried desperately to control my hitching breaths. My head spun with confusion and grief too big for me to get a grip on. "I want to go home." The words tripped out of me and I knew I sounded as lost and scared as I felt.

"Okay."

* * *

 _Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked the chapter :)_


	8. No Place Like Home

_Oh, wow! Has it been over 3 months? I am so sorry guys. I really didn't mean to leave you hanging. I've been flat our beginning a new school year with a new team. Plus this chapter was really hard to write because I know how many of you have been looking forward to seeing...well….no spoilers…_

 _Thanks once more to my awesome beta, Kathy. Love you lots xoxo_

 _I hope you've all been well and had a fabulous Christmas and New Year!_

* * *

 _I want to go home._

April's eyes snapped open, the fog of sleep dissipating so quickly she felt wide awake within seconds. She frowned at the ceiling, holding her breath as her heart thudded in her chest. Goosebumps trickled down her arms, her neck tingling as though someone's breath had tickled her ear. The farmhouse was still and silent around her. Gradually her muscles relaxed as the last vestiges of sleep evaporated.

Letting out a sigh she turned her head on her pillow to gauge the strength of the morning light coming in through the window. The dim shadows cloaking the room told her the hour was still very early. Sitting up she kicked her way free of the tangle of sheets and swung her feet to the floor. Using the band on her wrist to tie her hair back she rose and crossed to the window, twitching the curtain aside and peering out into the grey dawn. Her room was on the top floor of the old two-storey house, which gave her an excellent view of the overgrown vegetable patch, the main barn and the horizon beyond which was just starting to show the first hints of pink. Her gaze came back to catch on the ancient barn and she let out another sigh when she saw golden light leaking out around the edges of the massive doors. Looked like she wasn't the only one awake.

April turned away from the window, one hand rubbing at the ache that had settled behind her breastbone. She was used to the ever present homesickness, the feeling dogged her every waking moment, laced with worry and the low simmer of fear. Today though the feeling was strong enough to make her eyes water a little and she wondered if she'd been dreaming of her father and their cozy apartment in the city.

She pushed the thought away, shaking her head at herself as she pulled on her denim shorts then threw on one of her dad's old t-shirts and knotted it at her waist. There was no use dwelling on things she had no control over, especially when there were things she could be doing right here and now. She placed her hand on the door handle and took a deep breath, mentally steeling herself before easing the door open and stepping out into the wide hallway.

She'd long ago learned every creaky board in this house. Walking with her weight balanced on the balls of her feet she tiptoed silently along the passageway, ears open for any sign of life behind the closed bedroom doors. Casey's snores rumbled from the room diagonal from hers and her mouth curled in a rueful smile, glad that at least one person was able to sleep so deeply.

The main bathroom was at the end of the hallway opposite the stairs and April paused at the threshold, one hand on the door frame as she peeked in. The ancient, clawfoot tub dominating the far end of the room drew her eyes like a magnet. She went up on tip toe, tilting her head to get a better look at the curved ridge of shell that rose over the rim; dark green against the slightly yellowed porcelain. Then she glanced at the turtle who was slumped on the tiny stool nearby, amber eyes hooded with fatigue as he watched her from beneath his brow. He lifted his chin in greeting and she gave a short wave in return before withdrawing quietly.

Her bare feet made no sound as she descended the wide flight of stairs, again avoiding the loose boards that let out god awful creaks whenever they were forced to bear any weight. She reached the bottom floor and made a beeline for the kitchen, glancing into the darkened living room on her way and noting that there was no hulking shape sprawled out on the couch this particular morning.

The old kettle made a hollow, tinny noise as it filled with water and April bit back a series of yawns while she waited for it to boil. Snatching it off the stove before it could start its high-pitched whistle she poured water into the enormous mug already waiting with three scoops of coffee in the bottom. The wisps of steam trailed her as she made her way back to the front of the house, eased the front screen door open and slipped out onto the wide porch.

It was going to be another hot day, the air was already warming up as the first rays of early morning sun peeked over the horizon. The recent, steady rain had left the entire farm soggy. With clear days ahead the grass would soon be knee-high and she wondered whether it was worth dragging out the mower to try and tame it. In the distance she could hear the familiar lowing of the neighbour's cows and the faint, mournful crow of a rooster as it greeted the day. The thought of fresh eggs made her wish for chickens of their own but she squashed the errant thought with a firm reminder to herself that they were incredibly lucky to have the full pantry they did.

April tugged on the wooden door to the barn, stepping back when it shuddered then sprang free on rusty hinges. "Donnie?" Coffee held before her she made her way into the barn, her mouth twisting into a sad smile at the distinct feeling she was coaxing out a stray cat.

"Back here." His voice floated faintly to her from somewhere at the rear of the barn and she followed the sound, wending her way around the scatter of farm machinery, dusty boxes and shelving crammed full of random paraphernalia collected over many years. This farm had been in her father's family for generations, the surrounding fields had gradually been sold off over the decades but the house and the pocket of land around it still belonged to the O'Neils. April hadn't thought much of the scattered collection of barns and sheds when she'd been a child - it had simply been old junk that her parents warned her to stay away from lest she ended up needing a tetanus shot - but through Donatello's eyes she saw it in a whole new light and she was grateful that at least their brainy turtle had found something to distract him from the heavy tug of grief.

Perhaps a little too distracted? She found him, or his legs anyway. He was sprawled out beneath one of the old utes, only his bottom half visible as he grunted and muttered under his breath at something beneath the body of the vehicle. April watched him for a minute then sighed, fanning one hand over the top of the still steaming coffee cup to direct the vapours towards him. It worked. Donnie emerged from beneath the car, squinting up at her with bleary eyes before rolling to his feet.

She waited until he was standing then handed him the beverage. He took it without thanks, gaze lifting to the high windows to judge the sunlight peeking in. "Morning already?" His voice was thin and tired. The harsh light coming from the floodlights he'd set up caught the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah," she shoved her fingers into the back pockets of her shorts, running her eyes over him and taking note of the pallor of his skin. As he lifted the cup to take a sip her gaze lingered on the fresh, pink scar that crossed his forearm. She looked away and cleared her throat, "Did you sleep?"

He nodded his head towards the ancient armchair off to one side and she allowed herself an internal eye roll. Even from here she could see springs through the worn material, there was no way he'd gotten any real rest on that thing even if he had actually sat down on it. Pressing her lips into a thin line she cocked an eyebrow silently, watching him as he took a swallow of coffee.

"I'll have a nap after I check in on Leo." He tilted a sideways look at her and she let her expression slide into a smile, resting a gentle hand on his bicep. Before all this he would've started and stammered at her touch, but the goofy grin and flush of colour in his cheeks had been missing for a while now. Instead he seemed to forget she was there, turning away from her as he took another gulp of coffee and fixed his attention back on the old ute with the air of someone deep in thought.

"Okay, see you inside?" He let out a grunt but otherwise ignored her and as she wove her way back towards the exit April felt her smile turn brittle. The feeling of homesickness surged once more, a blooming ache deep in her chest. As she stepped back outside, the rusty door thudding closed behind her, she took a deep breath of the new day and blinked the film of tears from the corners of her eyes, squaring her shoulders as she strode back across the grass towards the house.

Back inside the gloomy shadows of the front hallway she took a right and made her way back up to the top floor, bare toes gripping the lip of each stair as her hand skimmed the bannister. With Donnie on his way to take the next shift it was time for Raph to come and eat.

She pushed through the bathroom door, the tiles cool beneath her feet as she crossed to where he sat, arms crossed over his barrel chest and head canted to one side at an awkward angle. He'd nodded off. When she whispered his name he came awake immediately, eyes snapping open and body thrumming with tension as he jerked upright. She stayed out of reach, saying his name again softly. His gaze bore into her for a second then shot past her towards the ancient tub and she took another step back to make room as he lurched towards his brother.

April watched silently while Raph checked Leo over, pressing his fingers to his neck in search of a pulse then running large hands over his brother's limbs and shell as if something horrible could've happened to the unconscious turtle in the mere minutes he'd succumbed to sleep. Then he slumped back, one hand running over his face as the cobwebs cleared. Eventually his attention shifted back to April and a tired, sheepish smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Hey."

She smiled back at him and this time the stretching of her lips felt a lot more genuine. "Hey yourself," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the stairs. "Breakfast in ten? Donnie is on his way."

He nodded, eyes shifting back to Leo. "Sure, I'll be down in a sec." He began climbing to his feet and she left him to it, making the journey once again back down to the ground floor.

By the time he joined her the kitchen was awash with a rich mix of smells. Thick slices of spam sizzled on the stovetop and two fresh cups of coffee waited, this time with UHT milk and sugar added. When she heard Raph's heavy tread on the staircase she served up the beans, pork and toast, setting them on the table just as he pulled out a chair and lowered himself into it gingerly.

"I think my ass is flat," the turtle grumbled as he shifted on his seat then reached for the waiting coffee to take a gulp.

April sipped from her own cup as she watched him dig into the meal she'd prepared, her melancholy mood easing a little as he began wolfing down the pile of food with obvious appreciation. "How was your night?"

"Same," Raph grunted, his expression hardening a little. He glared at a forkful of beans before shoving it into his mouth and chewing with a tight jaw. "Always the same."

April heard something behind his voice hitch and she leaned forward to place a hand over his left one which rested on the table between them. "It'll get better Raph, he's going to wake up."

Raphael stilled, his amber eyes flicking to hers from beneath his brow. He studied her and she saw how painfully hard he worked to keep his expression blank, feelings guarded behind the armour he used to get through each day. Finally, he turned his hand beneath hers until their palms touched, his thick fingers curling to give her slender ones a quick squeeze before he gently pulled free and gave a slow shake of his head. "It's been so long, April. I'm starting to think….maybe..." he shrugged, shoulders drooping.

April froze, arm still stretched out between them. Her mouth dropped open, "What? _No_. C'mon Raph, of course he'll wake up…" the words stuttered out of her, losing steam as she watched the turtle's expression shut down even further. He lowered his eyes back to his breakfast, fork spearing a piece of processed meat and using it to carve a path through the orange sauce. She could feel the mix of sadness and fatigue coming off him in waves and bit her lip, both hands coming up to rub at her temples as she searched for something to say. Everything that came to mind felt trite and hollow. Leo would be fine? He'd be up and about in no time?

She caught a glimpse of movement from the side of her eye and dropped her hands to see Donnie stepping through the doorway, relief flooded her as the lanky turtle moved into the threshold of the room, brown eyes flicking between them.

"Everything alright?" He crossed to the bench, turning the stove on to heat the kettle then reaching for the coffee jar to refill his mug. "Any changes during the night I need to know about?" The brainy turtle's voice was flat and even, as though he was asking about the weather rather than his critically ill older brother. He picked up a slice of toast and bit into it, leaning against the counter while he waited for the water to boil and giving them his full attention. Or the appearance of it anyway.

April's relief soured and she felt her eyebrows rise along with her temper. She fought it down, sucking the inside of her right cheek so she could bite on it. Pulling a deep breath in through her nose, shooting a glance at Raph who hadn't lifted his head, then focussing back on the terrapin that she sorely wanted to slap up the back on the head.

"Raph and I were just talking about _Leo_ , wondering if you had any idea when he'd be waking up."

The lanky turtle held her gaze, brown eyes shuttered and distant. "Leonardo has suffered from severe blood loss, an unknown extent of organ damage, a blow to the head and extended asphyxiation, all of which has resulted in him falling into a coma. There's no telling how long it will last or if the state is permanent." He paused when the kettle whistled, taking it off the heat so he could pour the steaming water into his cup then turning back to them. "Even if he does wake up, the odds of which are in decline the longer he remains unconscious, there's no telling what state his faculties will be in, physical or mental."

Once again April found herself lost for words as he recited the list of injuries as though everyone in the room wasn't already well aware of them. Her irritation at Donnie's manner washed over with a deep sadness the longer he talked. He sounded so emotionless and cold. What had happened to her kind, hopeful genius? The guy who fretted over his family and lectured them into submission?

"Don't do that," Raph's voice was a low growl, causing April to jump and swing her head in his direction. She hadn't heard him use that tone in so long, not since the invasion. Sure enough the red banded turtle's amber eyes were blazing as he glared at his younger brother. "Don't talk about him like he's just some random patient. He's our _brother_."

She cut her gaze back to Donnie in time to see his jaw clench and the brief whitening of his knuckles as they tightened around his mug. Something flickered across his expression but before she caught it fully he looked away, pushing off the bench and turning his back to them. "I need to check Leo over before I take him through his physio."

She watched his retreating shell, lost for words at the brush off. A quick glance at Raph showed that he'd retreated back into himself, his brief flare of temper gone as quickly as it had risen, gaze fixed on his food and shoulders hunched. She twisted her fingers together, trying to work out what she could say.

Just as she opened her mouth the doorway filled once more with a hulking figure and April felt her stomach drop as Mikey stepped into the kitchen. Raph didn't look up but immediately his entire body went rigid.

"Mikey!" April blurted, forcing a smile onto her face and stepping forward to place herself between the brothers. "I've made breakfast, can I fix you a plate?"

The youngest turtle gazed down at her for a few beats, then his eyes narrowed as they went past her to where Raph was sitting. April fought the urge to follow his gaze, instead widening her smile as she waited. Eventually he looked back to her, baby blues softening as he nodded. "Sure, thanks April."

"No problem," she let out a quiet sigh as she turned away, the silence pressing on her as she loaded the food onto a plate and asked tentatively. "Are you going to sit with us?"

A few more beats passed before he answered. "Nah, I promised Donnie I'd take over for him when he finishes up with Leo."

"Oh, okay." She turned back to him, smile firmly in place as she went to hand Mikey his breakfast.

"You out all night again?"

Raph's tone was carefully neutral as he asked the question but still April couldn't help flinching, closing her eyes briefly before lifting them back to Mikey's face. Sure enough his expression had iced over, eyes blazing as he glared at his older brother. "That's none of your business," he practically spat.

The red banded turtle kept his head down, addressing the remainder of his food. "I don't think it's a good idea going out on your own all the time Mikey…"

"I don't give a fuck what you think, Raph." Mikey slammed the plate down on the table so hard half the food spilled onto the laminated surface. April covered her mouth with a hand to hold in the distressed noise hovering at the back of her throat, the tension in the room making her stomach ache. The youngest turtle glanced at her and immediately his mouth snapped shut. Fists clenched by his sides he drew a deep breath in through his nose. "Sorry April, I'm not hungry after all." With one last glare at Raphael he stalked out of the kitchen.

They both watched him go, listening as heavy footsteps pounded their way up the stairs followed by the creak of the bathroom door opening. Raph let out a low sigh, "Two for two." He rubbed a hand over the top of his head then picked up his plate and stood with a grimace, crossing to place the scraps of his breakfast in the sink. "I'm going to go for a walk," he muttered, head down as he made for the back door off the kitchen out into the yard.

April jumped to stop him, "Wait…" The door swung shut on its hinges with a thud just as she reached it and she stopped short with the tip of her nose pressed against the flyscreen. Something unbearably sad twisted in her chest as she watched him begin to cross the expanse of grass that led towards the large grove of trees that stretched towards the borders of the property, shoulders still hunched and head down.

It wasn't until he disappeared from sight amongst the foliage that she let herself take a breath. She had a good idea where he was headed. Tucked away back there, just a ten minute walk through the forest, was a waterhole created by a large bend in the river. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret from the kids who lived on neighbouring farms, but it was usually deserted because it was hard to get to. Raph was adept at staying hidden on the rooftops of New York, he'd be more than fine amongst so much green which was what nature had actually designed his skin for.

She was roused from her internal pep talk by the sound of footsteps and turned in time to see Casey slouch his way into the kitchen, dark hair a tousled mess and clothes wrinkled from being slept in. "Hey, Ape."

She narrowed a look at him, "Don't call me that, I'm not a monkey."

He grinned in response to her snappy tone and loped over to the table, eyeing the mess of food before picking up the plate and sweeping the spilt portion back onto the plate with the side of his hand. When he sat down and started eating the jumble of spam and beans she let out a snort that was half disgust and half humour. "Ew, Casey. Mikey dropped that."

"So?" he asked around a mouthful, "it still tastes fine." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, plonking herself into the seat across from him and propping her elbows on the table so she could sink her head into her hands.

"I passed Mikey in the hallway upstairs," the teen's voice was deceptively casual. Casey had never told her much about his own family, but she knew enough to suspect that living in a house filled with tension this thick wasn't new to him.

"Raph tried to talk to him." The dug her fingers into her temples in an attempt to massage the headache building there.

"Ah, he hasn't done that for a while. I'm guessing it didn't go well?" His tone was wry.

She dropped her hands and huffed a laugh, "Nope." Her gaze drifted towards the back door and she sobered, "I'm so worried about him. I don't know how much longer he can hold up under the pressure."

"I'll go after him," Casey gulped down the rest of the food then pushed to his feet. He got a few steps towards the back door then turned, a guilty expression creeping over his face as he took in the mess. "Unless you need me here…?"

April waved a hand, "I got this covered, you go. He's gone to the waterhole."

Casey's face split into a cheeky grin, "You're the best, Ape." He ducked out the door with a laugh, dodging the piece of toast she threw after him.

* * *

The next few hours passed quietly. April's thoughts returned to Raph constantly as she cleaned up the kitchen then moved through the rest of the farmhouse, tidying each room as she went. She worried about the red banded turtle almost as much as she fretted for Leo. He was acting so different to the brash, forceful turtle she'd known for so long. The old Raph wouldn't have let Mikey speak to him the way he had this morning, he'd have kicked his little brother's butt at the very first sign of disrespect. But then grief had warped all the brothers in unexpected ways. She could only hope that Leo would wake up soon. It wouldn't return Master Splinter or Scarlett to them but if the brothers were united surely they'd find their way back to being a family again. She thought of her own father for a moment then blocked it out before the memories could drag her down.

After hanging out a load of washing April made her way back to the kitchen, opening the cellar door tucked away at the back of the large pantry and clicking the light on as she made her way down the steps. The air was much cooler beneath the ground and she relished the chill as the cool air met the sweat at her brow.

She spent several minutes going over the contents of the shelves, picking out cans of vegetables and other tinned goods to restock the kitchen cupboards. Her father had always preferred to buy in bulk, not out of a desire to be organised but to avoid any superfluous trips into 'town'. Most of the properties around here did the same. April grimaced as she scanned their supplies, despite her efforts to make their food stretch weeks of feeding five teenagers meant gaps were appearing here and there on the shelves. The dreaded trip into civilisation was going to have to happen soon, today even.

April lugged her stash back up the stairs, put everything away then sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a notepad. Milk and toilet paper were a priority, and if she was making the trip anyway then a few loaves of bread, as well as fresh fruit and vegetables, would be _amazing_. Thank goodness for her father's credit card. The truth was she'd been running a household largely by herself for years, even before Kirby was mutated the first time he'd been too absent minded and focussed on his work to be bothered with mundane things such as cleaning, paying bills or grocery shopping. If it hadn't been for April he'd probably have starved to death mid-project without even noticing he'd been wasting away. During the time he'd been a giant bat she'd looked after herself with little to no problems, and when he'd been returned to his human form he'd been too traumatised to do more than huddle inside their apartment, a paranoid wreck. And so she'd just kept on taking care of everything.

Ten minutes later April dropped the pen and sat back with a sigh, eyeing the shopping list as she drained the last of her tea. It was much longer than she'd been expecting, more things had popped into her brain the longer she'd thought on it and now it was over a dozen items long.

Placing her cup on the table top April ran her hands over her face, rubbing at her eyes then spearing her fingers through her hair to scratch at her scalp. She grimaced at the oily, grimy feel of her tresses. The farmhouse only had one shower which was currently home to an unconscious turtle. There was another toilet with a small sink attached to the laundry which made rudimentary standing baths possible, but she hadn't had a chance to bathe properly in months. As far as things went it was pretty low on her list of complaints, but still…

April narrowed her eyes on the grocery list. If she was going to venture off this farm and see actual people then the least she could do was wash her hair.

* * *

"Need a hand?"

April turned her head to the side, peering through a tangle of wet tresses to see Mikey leaning against the kitchen table, teeth flashing white as he grinned. Her cheeks, already heated from the current struggle she was having, heated further. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Mikey shrugged, running his gaze over her and tilting his head to the side. "I really don't understand why humans are so obsessed with their hair. Looks like a lot of extra work to me."

"Do you think I should just shave it all off?" She huffed, reaching blindly for the tap and twisting it a little harder than necessary.

"Nah," he came forward to press a towel into her hand and she took it gratefully, settling it around her shoulders then straightening with a groan as she began squeezing the water from her locks.

"I'm remembering why I don't do that very often," April admitted, rolling her neck to get rid of the crick there and at the same time knuckling her lower back.

"I think you missed a bit," Mikey reached over to tug at a section of her hair and she cursed under her breath when she raised a hand to feel how slimy it was.

"Great," frustration had her sucking in a deep breath through her teeth as she glared at the sink, just the thought of bending over again to wash her hair out properly was making her back ache even more.

The scrape of wood over tiles had her jumping slightly and she looked around to see Mikey dragging one of the kitchen chairs closer. He nudged her aside, turning the chair so its back rested against the cupboards then gently gripping her shoulder to urge her to sit down. "Let me."

April hesitated for only a second before lowering herself onto the seat gratefully, wriggling around until the back of her head rested on the lip of the sink. The angle was awkward but infinitely better than the hunched position she'd been in before. She lifted her head once so that the turtle could gather up her hair then settled back, almost groaning in pleasure as he began running warm water over her head to rinse out the conditioner she'd missed.

Mikey's fingers dove into her hair and she fought the shudder that rippled down her spine when he scraped his blunt fingertips along her scalp. His touch was definitely rougher than her own but the contact felt awesome, even the way her hair snagged as he combed through it felt great.

Her eyes had drifted closed without her noticing, she cracked them open a little to gaze up at him and saw he was completely absorbed with the task, eyes fixed to the top of her head as he ensured her hair was rinsed clean. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she spotted the tip of his tongue protruding from the corner of his wide mouth. He was being way more thorough than a simple rinse deserved but she wasn't going to complain, it had been far too long since she'd gotten to spend any time with the youngest turtle and she wasn't going to cut it short. Especially when she was getting such an awesome head massage in the process.

Her smile faded the longer her eyes trailed over his face and she began to notice the same melancholy that cloaked the entire farmhouse lurking just beneath the surface of his expression. It was there in the tightness of his brow and the corners of his mouth. Her gaze skipped around his features, taking in the way the leafy green of his skin had darkened over the last few months. The smattering of freckles across his nose ridge had become more pronounced, exactly the same way her own freckles reacted when she got more sun than usual. Mikey had been spending as much time as possible away from the farmhouse, especially during the day, and it was showing.

He leant forward to turn of the water then gathered up her hair with both hands to begin squeezing out the excess water. A minute later he was done with the task and as he leaned back he finally noticed her scrutiny. He paused, blue gaze catching hers and his left eye squinting a little as he asked, "you ok?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," April admitted, reaching up to grasp his forearm. Trailing her fingers down to his wrist she gently turned his hand so she could wrap her fingers around his own wet ones. "How are you, Mikey?"

The sadness she'd seen lurking it his eyes sprung forward so abruptly it surprised her, the sheen of tears that suddenly swam across his blue orbs causing answering ones to waver her own vision.

"I'm fine," he stepped back, snatching his hand from her grip and turning to grab the slightly damp towel hanging over the back of a nearby chair. "Here." He tossed the towel to her, the material swamping her and obscuring her vision.

By the time she pulled it away from her face the kitchen was empty. She gripped the soft fabric in her lap, fingers twisting in the towel and eyes darting around as the house settled into quietness once more around her. Eventually she let out a sigh, slumping back on the chair and bringing up a hand so she could rub at her temple.

"Freaking ninjas."

* * *

April crossed the overgrown lawn, shopping list and credit card tucked firmly in her back pocket. The mid afternoon sun bit into her skin as she made her way to the battered van and by the time she got to the barn where it was parked a fresh batch of sweat had popped up along her spine and across her brow. She crossed to the large door, poked her head through the opening and hollered, "Donatello!" then waited impatiently, one hand lifted to shelter her face from the rays, until the lanky turtle appeared with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeah?" He was wiping his hands on a dirty rag, squinting at the bright afternoon light.

"I have to go and grab a few things." She jangled the keys to the van off one finger while he absorbed the information. When he gave a slow nod she smile in return then made to leave but paused instead. "Did you eat the sandwich I made you?" When he grimaced she sighed, "Eat it now. I don't care if the bread has gone hard, maybe next time you'll consume it before it's stale." She pinned him with a glare until he nodded then turned, throwing over her shoulder as she went, "And tonight you are sleeping in a real bed even if I have to tie you to it!"

She climbed into the van and as she snapped her seatbelt on she looked up to see him still standing at the doorway to the barn, a crooked smile on his mouth. He raised a hand to give a brief wave then vanished back into the depths of the structure. An answering smile crept over her own face as she turned the engine over then made her way down the long, rocky driveway to the main road. Winding the window down she leaned an elbow on the ledge, feeling the way the knot in her chest loosened a little the further the farm fell behind her in the rearview mirror.

* * *

The evening breeze was delicious. Crickets chirped to her as she sat on the long porch swing, one foot tucked beneath her and the other toeing the ground to rock herself back and forth. Dinner had been quiet, just like every other meal. She'd given up on getting everyone to eat together long ago, instead she delivered food to the four corners of the farmhouse before eating her own with whomever decided to join her in the kitchen. Tonight she'd had the huge family table to herself and she'd tried not to let herself feel hurt, even though the voice in the back of her head reminded her of just how far she'd travelled today to get many of the ingredients that had made up tonight's meal. She wondered if they'd even noticed.

The trip into 'town' had been uneventful. The old man running the store had barely glanced up from his newspaper while she'd wandered around his shop, the basket on her arm rapidly filling with items from her list. He'd rung up her items slowly while she'd sweated and kept her gaze down, one of her dad's old baseball caps pulled low over her forehead as she'd studied the old timers gnarled knuckles and liver spotted hands. Once her eyes had strayed towards the paper he'd been reading but she'd pulled it away quickly when she'd seen New York's skyline splashed across the front page.

The front screen door screeched softly on its hinges as it opened and she looked up, pulled from her thoughts in time to see Casey emerge, two bottles of recently purchased soda in his hands.

"You're sunburnt," April observed as he sat next to her and passed her one of the drinks.

"Raph fell asleep in the sun by the river," Casey shrugged, twisting the cap off his drink. "Didn't feel right to leave him there."

"Did you guys talk?" She sighed when Casey screwed up his face at her. "Of course you didn't. You probably just punched each other or something"

"Didn't do that either," Casey informed her amicably as he leaned back, sprawling his legs out until he was encroaching on April's personal space. Instead of pushing him away she let his leg press against hers, taking comfort from his presence. He slid a sideways look at her, "He'll be okay,"

"I hope you're right."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the night time sounds as the evening deepened while taking sips of their drinks.

"I can't get over how quiet it is," Casey commented, the hand not holding his drink coming up along the back of the bench so his arm was resting behind her shoulders. "Do you reckon it's this quiet back home?"

April swung her head towards him and stared at the side of his face in surprise. They didn't talk about New York, it had somehow become an unspoken rule somewhere along the way. They hadn't spoken about the invasion or their run for freedom through the city. Scarlett, Splinter...none of the people they'd left behind, dead or otherwise. Every day was an exercise in dealing with each moment as it came, a limbo that she suspected would only end when...if Leo woke up.

"Um," she ripped her gaze of him, fixing it back on the darkness, "I haven't thought about...home." she answered, not quite truthfully. Of course it had crossed her mind, plagued her in truth. Usually at night when she'd run out of jobs to distract herself and was struggling to fall asleep. Every time she'd fought like hell not to dwell on those thoughts, they were far too painful.

"I keep wondering what happened to my family," Casey's voice had dropped to a low whisper, his eyes unfocussed as he stared out into the gathering dark. "My dad's a tough old bastard so he's probably fine, but my sister…I wish I coulda found her before we left..." He trailed off, shoulders lifting slightly in a half-hearted shrug. "I think she would've liked it here."

April bit her lip, throat tight as she blinked rapidly. Wordlessly she shifted so that her left side was pressed to his. His arm dropped from the back of the seat to curl around her shoulder and she leaned ever further into him, swallowing a few times to loosen her vocal chords.

"I've been dreaming about my dad," she admitted finally, "I keep seeing him the way we left him in that alley. What they did to him..." She broke off, squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing hard.

The arm around her shoulders tightened and she felt his lips press into her hair. _Thank goodness I washed it today_. The small, ridiculous thought flickered through her mind and she let out a watery sound, half-laugh and half-sob. Her eyes flickered open, her lips pulling into a wry smile that froze on her lips when she spotted Donatello across the porch.

He had stopped on the steps, half hidden in the shadows as he watched her and Casey with an unreadable expression. His hooded gaze caught hers and he seemed to straighten his shoulders before climbing the remaining step, the old boards creaking beneath his weight as he came closer. April stiffened, pulling away from Casey and sitting forward as something oddly like guilt rode through her.

"Donnie…"

"I'm turning in," Donatello cut her off, voice flat. He slid his eyes away from hers, their warm brown depths as shuttered and distant as the rest of him.

"Okay," she nodded jerkily, watching as he pulled open the screen door and vanished into the house. As his soft footsteps faded she blew out a breath, sinking back onto the bench with a furrowed brow.

"I swear, that guy is getting weirder the longer we're stuck here." Casey's voice managed to be incredulous and dismissive at the same time. "And he was pretty weird to begin with." He took a swig from his bottle of soda, one long leg coming up so that his ankle was resting on his opposite knee. Despite his tone his expression was thoughtful as he stared out into the night, absently picking at the label on his drink as he studied the darkness.

She shot the lanky teen a look from the side of her eye, "He's hurting." She took a drink from her own bottle, barely tasting the sugary liquid that slid down her throat and joined the mild churning of her belly. "We all are."

* * *

"Stop."

April froze on her way past the bathroom, a small wince creasing her face as she glanced towards the bathroom door. The hour was late and she was exhausted, mentally and physically. Her and Casey had ended up sitting on the porch swing for another hour in relative silence, each lost to their own thoughts as they'd listened to the night noises of the farm.

She'd finally bade the other teen goodnight when she could no longer keep her eyes fully open, limbs feeling like they were filled with lead as she'd dragged herself up the stair towards bed. It had been a tougher day than most, maybe this time she'd fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

" _Stop_."

There it was again, a whispered plea only just audible over the sound of her own breathing. Was she making made more noise than she'd meant to? Or...maybe Raph needed something… She turned, stepping towards the bathroom and hesitating for a moment before gently pushing the door open a little further and poking her head in.

"Raph?"

She kept her voice to a low whisper, the last thing she wanted to do was bother Raph if she was wrong and he actually didn't need anything. She squinted into the dark, eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom. Soon enough she spotted the shadowy outline of red banded turtle exactly where she'd been expecting him, slouched on the tiny stool beside his brothers makeshift sick bed.

April took another step into the room, trying to see his face in the low light. "Raph? Did you need me?" She could just make out that his arms were crossed over his chest, legs stretched out across the checkered floor and head tilted back against the wall. She could hear his slow, heavy breathing echoing off the tiles and frowned in confusion.

"Please." The gravelly whisper came again, so soft she could barely hear it over Raph's soft snores.

Her frown deepened, belly clenching with a mix of trepidation and hope as her gaze shifted to the bath and the hulking figure lying within. Her legs shook as she crept further into the room, hardly daring to breathe as she approached Leo's unconscious body.

"Stop, please."

Her eyes shot impossibly wide, her gaze fixed on Leo's mouth and disbelief flooding her as she saw his lips move to emit a voice that was far too deep and raspy. Then his eyes slid open. She sucked in a sharp gasp, clasping her hand over her own mouth to muffle the sound in case it broke the spell currently working its way through the room. For a moment the turtle continued to gaze at the ceiling of the bathroom, blue eyes fixated yet glazed. Then he blinked and sent a lone tear tracking down the side of his temple.

"Leo?" She lowered trembling fingers from her mouth to whisper his name. He didn't seem to hear her at first, then his eyes slid sideways and focussed on her.

"April." Her name eased past his dry lips in that awful, broken voice. Perhaps the sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

" _Raph_!" Without meaning to she shouted, joy gripping her and turning the turtle's name into a happy shriek.

Behind her she heard Raph wake with a start, jolting awake so violently he shifted the stool beneath him and sent it clattering to the side. There was a curse accompanied by a heavy thud. "What the…"

"Leo's awake!" April whirled on her heel, barely sparing a glance for the sprawled turtle who was watching her with a scowl as she leaped over his legs. Suddenly the sleepy irritation on his face cleared, eyes popping wide as her words sank in. His head snapped towards the bath, green limbs flailing as he lunged for the bath.

She left him scrambling on hands and knees towards his brother, throwing the bathroom door open and launching herself out into the hallway. She sucked in a deep breath and hollered as loudly as she could "Donnie! Mikey! _Leo's awake!_ "

* * *

 _Well, there it is. What the turtles, April and Casey have been up to. Did it seem slow? It was meant to. They've been stuck in hiatus waiting to see what would happen with Leo and all the while also not dealing with the trauma they've been through._

 _If you guys could leave a review for me that would be awesome. 3_

 _Peace!_


End file.
